Tout est une question de temps - Tome 2
by Darboria
Summary: Tome 2 - lire tome 1 en premier ! Manon commence une nouvelle année à Hogwarts, et a bien l'intention qu'elle soit plus normale, malgré la guerre qui fait rage et son rôle dans la communauté magique. Mais "normal" ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de Harry Potter et ceux qui gravitent autour de lui. Sous titre : "comment jouer avec le plus de clichés possibles - la suite"
1. 1er septembre 1996

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! :) C'est étrange d'être de retour après ces quelques mois d'absence, mais ça fait extrêmement plaisir également.

Pour commencer :

\- Pour ceux qui tombent par hasard sur cette fic : comme l'indiquent le titre et le résumé, il s'agit d'un deuxième tome, d'une suite d'un tome déjà publié. Je vous conseille d'aller lire ce premier avant de continuer ici, parce que j'enchaîne directement, et que vous ne comprendrez rien du tout sans avoir lu le premier...

\- Pour tout le monde : le rappel obligatoire sur ce site, qui ne figurera que sur ce chapitre mais est valable pour toute la fic : je suis un auteur non professionnel, j'utilise un univers qui ne m'appartient pas et avec lequel l'auteur et les ayant-droits divers et variés acceptent gentimment qu'on s'amuse tant qu'on n'en retire pas de profit. Ça tombe bien, c'est mon cas, à part les chouettes échanges que j'ai avec vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, la suite du blabla plus tard ;)

* * *

 **Dimanche 1er septembre 1996**

Chère Marie,

Nous sommes à Hogwarts. Et ha ! Évidement, on ne pouvait pas ne pas se faire remarquer à notre retour, ça n'aurait pas été marrant sinon... Pff...

Donc voilà... Ta professionnelle de la mise des pieds dans le plat a une nouvelle fois fait ses preuves... À vot' service, ma bonne dame.

La journée a bien commencé pourtant. Nous sommes arrivés en avance sur le quai de départ du Hogwarts Express. Nous sommes venus en nombre, parce que nous accompagnaient tous ceux qui étaient hébergés dans la maison secondaire de Lions' Rock pour échapper aux Deatheaters. Et pour encadrer tout ce petit monde, les parents et adultes fréquentant fréquemment Lions' Rock, évidemment, mais aussi des Aurors dépêchés par Amelia Bones, et qui resteront jusqu'au départ du train pour rassurer tous ces bons sorciers sur la sécurité de leurs enfants. D'ailleurs, un petit groupe d'Aurors ainsi que des professeurs seront également à bord du train pendant le voyage. Ça a apparemment choqué quelques étudiants : à part la petite dame du trolley, il n'y a jamais eu d'adultes à bord du Hogwarts Express, c'est aussi ce qui rend le voyage aussi intéressant.

Ben pas cette fois. Il y a un psychopathe maniaque du pouvoir qui rôde, et qui n'hésitera pas à attaquer un groupe d'enfants constitué à parts égales de Sangs Purs et de Sangs-Mêlés et Nés-Moldus, et c'est à présent de notoriété publique que si un enfant est scolarisé à Hogwarts, école ouvertement propriété de Harry Potter, c'est que cet enfant (et sans doute sa famille) ne soutient pas Voldemort. Donc beaucoup de tension et d'inquiétude sur le quai de départ, et la présence visible des Aurors et des professeurs était nécessaire pour rassurer tout ce petit monde.

Nous nous sommes trouvé un compartiment où poser nos affaires, et Draco et Hermione sont partis pour remplir leurs devoirs de préfets. Sont bien partis pour devenir préfets en chef, ces deux-là. Neville, Harry et moi sommes restés sur le quai pour dire au revoir aux adultes qui ne nous accompagneront pas à Hogwarts (les différents parents, surtout). Harry devait aussi accueillir le Prince Henry, qui fait sa première année à Hogwarts. En tant que Prince, il a droit d'être personnellement accueilli par le propriétaire de l'école, haha.

Le Prince est arrivé un quart d'heure avant le départ du train, avec sa tante la Princesse Anne et son frère, le Prince William, qui n'a aucune magie, mais veut voir le train qui emmènera son frère dans une école de magie. Durant le voyage, Henry a avoué que William était frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir l'école elle-même. Mais avec toutes les protections dont elle est entourée, il faut vraiment être sorcier pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que la voir, sans même parler d'y accéder. Mais William a pu accéder au quai de départ, voir les élèves qui avaient pour certains déjà enfilé leur uniformes, pour d'autres étaient clairement issus de familles sorcières. Il a vu les différents animaux, les chouettes et hiboux, les chats, les familiers un peu plus étranges (naaan, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un animal hors de la liste officiellement autorisée... Draco aussi... Et... euh... c'est tout...).

Nous avons assuré à la princesse Anne que si Henry était à Gryffindor ou Slytherin, il aurait le « parrainage » direct de Harry ou Draco, et que les deux autres maisons sont beaucoup moins sujettes à conflit. Henry veut aller à Gryffindor juste parce que leur blason est un griffon. Bien tenté, petit, mais ça ne suffira pas. Écoute celle qui a un Animagus, un Patronus _et_ un familier félins, fiancée à un héritier direct de Gryffindor, lui-même archétype de cette maison, et quand même Slytherin pure et dure...

Pendant le voyage, il a insisté pour ne pas rester avec nous, pour faire lui-même connaissance avec d'autres, de son âge, et pas de nos seize ans. Grand bien lui fasse, nous n'avons pas franchement résisté. Harry a simplement placé un sort discret sur lui pour savoir s'il se retrouve en danger, sans même avertir Henry, et libre au garçon de vadrouiller à sa guise dans les couloirs du train, comme n'importe quel autre élève.

Le voyage s'est bien passé. Neville, Harry et moi sommes beaucoup restés dans notre compartiment, mais surtout parce que ça s'est rapidement su à travers le train que nous étions installés là et que nous avons reçu beaucoup de visite. Des vrais amis qui voulaient simplement échanger des nouvelles de cet été, des connaissances, des personnes qui voulaient voir si certaines rumeurs étaient vraies (oui, j'ai bel et bien un bébé léopard avec moi, et alors ?), d'autres qui voulaient avoir la chance de parler à trois des cinq mages qui font si souvent parler d'eux ces derniers temps (et oublient que quatre d'entre eux sont des élèves de Hogwarts depuis plus de cinq ans...)... Nous avons eu droit en sept petites heures à tout ce que Hogwarts peut compter comme différents profils d'élèves.

Hermione et Draco nous ont rejoint au milieu du voyage. Hermione était un peu énervée : les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef les ont informés que tous les deux étaient hors de l'emploi du temps normal des préfets, avec les rondes et tout, parce qu' _ils auraient déjà suffisamment de pression comme ça_. En revanche, leur autorité serait apparemment équivalente à celle de Préfets-en-Chef, justement. Ce qui énerve Hermione, c'est que c'est un traitement de faveur, et elle estime qu'on est déjà suffisamment mis à part comme ça, tous les cinq, pour qu'en plus Draco et elle se voient modifier leurs responsabilités de préfets. Draco, lui, justement, est beaucoup plus satisfait de cet arrangement : il n'a jamais eu aucun scrupule à utiliser son titre ou sa position pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, et même si être préfet est un privilège, tous les préfets seraient ravis de ne pas avoir à patrouiller deux soirs par semaine dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Honnêtement, je suis d'accord avec Hermione. L'ancienne Manon gentille et respectueuse qui ressort. Mais en effet, on a déjà plein d'aspects de notre vie à Hogwarts qui nous différencient des autres élèves : Harry a sa Suite, dans laquelle, en toute honnêteté, je vais certainement passer plus de temps que dans le dortoir des Slytherins..., il y a ces postes d'assistants, qui même s'ils sont ouverts aux autres bons élèves, ont été vraiment créés parce que _nous_ en avons affiché le besoin, il y a ces NEWTs, qu'on ne va pas passer du tout dans les mêmes conditions que les autres élèves de notre année... Sans compter tout ce qui nous différencie en tant que magiciens, notre pouvoir, magique, politique, économique... Ça fait beaucoup, et je comprends le besoin de Hermione qu'au moins un aspect de notre vie étudiante soit conforme aux attentes. Et voilà qu'on la prive de ça.

Neville et Harry sont aussi d'accord. Pour le coup, Draco est tout seul avec son profit des privilèges. Il a grandi comme ça, je peux comprendre, mais ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Neville, ni moi n'avons l'habitude d'être autant en... supériorité par rapport à d'autres de notre âge, voire même beaucoup plus vieux. Et ça a beau faire plusieurs années qu'on vit avec notre magie, nos titres et les responsabilités qui vont avec, c'est toujours super étrange, dans une journée comme aujourd'hui, où on prend le train comme tout le monde pour aller dans notre pensionnat d'école, de constater la distance que ça met entre nous et... le reste du monde, et combien on aimerait la réduire.

Bon, honnêtement, en ce qui concerne la réduction de la distance, je ne sais pas si j'ai particulièrement brillé en la matière, aujourd'hui.

Le trajet s'est donc bien passé, entre mondanités et amitiés retrouvées, et nous nous sommes installés pour le festin de la rentrée. Avec moi à Gryffindor, aux couleurs de Gryffindor. Non, je n'avais pas oublié que le Choixpeau veut que je sois dès aujourd'hui à Slytherin, mais hors de question, alors que seul un cercle restreint le sait, que je me pointe à leur table et me pose comme si de rien n'était.

Le professeur Flitwick, en tant que nouveau directeur adjoint, a fait la Répartition. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude à Répartir : les premières années habituelles, plus tous ceux qui ont bénéficié de la protection contre les Deatheaters cet été, et qui sont donc scolarisés à présent à Hogwarts, quelle que soit leur année. Il y a même des nouveaux en sixième et septième année.

Le prince Henry a fait sensation, lors de sa Répartition, et Neville a fait la comparaison avec la Répartition de Harry, il y a déjà quelques années. Apparemment, c'était sensiblement la même chose : le silence qui tombe soudain sur la Grande Salle, comme si chacun était complètement suspendu à la décision du Choixpeau. Et je suis sûre que ce foutu chapeau pointu a le sens du spectacle : il a pris son temps, pour Répartir Henry. Et finalement, après moult délibérations, il a lancé :

« _Slytherin !_ »

Pas étonnant. Ils ont de l'ambition, les petits princes, et le sens du prestige qui plaît à cette maison. Henry a posé le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et a marché très droit vers la bonne table, qui l'a accueilli sans la joie exubérante qu'avait reçue Harry à l'époque, mais chaleureusement quand même : il y a pas mal d'Héritiers dans cette maison, et ils savent parfaitement ce que le prince représente, surtout après le rappel cinglant de la Reine cette semaine.

Le Choixpeau a terminé sa Répartition, et le professeur Flitwick a commencé à le remmener avec lui quand le Choixpeau s'est exclamé :

« Une personne n'est pas à sa place ! »

Grand silence à nouveau dans la salle, et le professeur McGonagall a demandé :

« Qui donc, Choixpeau ?

–La voyageuse, Manon dite Nestral, n'est pas à sa place ! »

Murmures et chuchotements, et je me redresse, bien décidée à faire en sorte que tout le monde comprenne que mon « erreur » de répartition est un choix du Choixpeau et non le mien :

« J'ai été Répartie à Gryffindor !

–Et je t'ai dit, voyageuse, que ce ne serait que le temps de ta cinquième année ! À présent que tu as fais ce que nous attendions de toi, il est temps que tu rejoignes ta vraie maison. »

Je refuse de croire qu'un artefact magique vieux d'un millénaire et qui lit depuis tout ce temps dans l'esprit de tous les gamins qui se pressent à chaque rentrée à Hogwarts soit stupide. Il a fait exprès de formuler à voix haute ce que je voulais que tout le monde sache, j'en suis certaine. Et... je lui en suis reconnaissante... Reconnaissante envers un bout de tissu intelligent... Nous sommes bien dans un monde magique, pour sûr...

Je me suis levée, et j'ai compris que beaucoup se demandaient quelle est donc ma vraie maison. Encore plus se demandaient tout simplement ce qui se passait. C'est tellement inhabituel que le Choixpeau décide de faire changer comme ça quelqu'un de maison !

Harry m'a retenue le temps de m'embrasser suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on soit à la limite du publiquement acceptable, et m'a demandé à voix haute :

« Tu me rejoins ce soir ?

–Non, j'ai répondu facilement. J'ai des Serpents à apprivoiser. »

Et j'ai changé ma robe et ma cravate d'uniforme en vert et argent avant de me diriger vers la table des Slytherins pour m'asseoir à côté de Draco, qui m'a accueillie avec un sourire clairement sardonique : le spectacle l'amusait franchement, et il éprouvait un mépris certain pour les exclamations outrées qui commençaient à retentir, notamment en provenance des Gryffindors.

C'est quand Ronald s'est écrié :

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle n'était qu'un serpent fourbe et vicieux ! »

que McGonagall est intervenue :

« Silence ! Miss Nestral a été Répartie à Gryffindor sur décision du Choixpeau uniquement, et retourne à Slytherin, qui a toujours été considérée comme la maison la plus adaptée à sa personnalité, également sur seule décision du Choixpeau. Ni Miss Nestral, ni aucun élève ou professeur n'a eu d'influence dans ces décisions. La Répartition du Choixpeau est incontestable et irrévocable, Miss Nestral sera donc dès à présent Slytherin, et je suis certaine qu'elle fera autant honneur à cette maison qu'elle en a apporté à Gryffindor. »

Alors soit McGonagall a été avertie par le Choixpeau, soit elle a un véritable don pour improviser un désamorçage de situation. En tout cas, elle a certainement évité à Ronald de terminer son festin à l'infirmerie, cadeau de rentrée de mon cher et tendre, qui n'aime pas trop quand je me fais insulter. D'habitude, il me laisse me défendre toute seule, parce qu'il sait que je déteste quand il joue les chevaliers défendant les blanches innocentes (je ne suis pas une blanche innocente...). Mais là, je crois qu'il aurait aimé profiter du fait que je ne sois pas suffisamment proche pour prendre moi-même les choses en main.

McGonagall a donc ramené le calme, mais a donc laissé pauvre Harry terriblement frustré...

À la table des Slytherins, l'accueil était nettement moins cordial que pour Henry. Néanmoins, il ne s'est absolument rien produit dans la Grande Salle : les Slytherins maintiennent toujours les apparences, et les apparences, à Hogwarts, c'est que la maison est fermement unie. Donc j'ai passé un bon dîner, à discuter avec Draco, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise et Theo.

Ils ont bien ri quand à un moment, Draco a porté son regard sur la table des Gryffindors, brusquement pensif, et j'ai ricané :

« Dis à cet abruti que j'ai aussi peu besoin de ta protection que Hermione a besoin de la sienne. S'il le faut, rappelle-lui ce que Lancelot disait de moi. »

J'ai vu Draco afficher une moue penaude, montrant que j'avais bien compris ce qui se passait : Harry et lui étaient en train de s'échanger de très viriles promesses de protéger la belle de l'autre. Pff... Quels idiots.

Je parie que tu es curieuse, maintenant : qu'est-ce que Lancelot pouvait bien dire de moi ? Simplement que je suis un feu mordant sous une jolie fourrure dorée. Rapport avec ma forme de panthère, évidemment. Je suis celle qui a le plus de rondeurs, parmi nous cinq, aussi relatif que ce soit, et aussi celle qui a le rire le plus facile. Donc du coup, à Avalon, ils s'étaient imaginé que j'étais la plus calme, la moins prompte à l'emportement... Ils ont vite réalisé leur erreur.

Et Harry et Draco feraient mieux de se rappeler que je suis aussi capable qu'eux. Ma fierté ne supporte toujours pas d'être rabaissée.

Le dîner s'est passé relativement bien. C'est quand nous sommes arrivés en territoire Slytherin que ça s'est gâté : Pansy Parkinson et un groupe d'amies à elle se sont approchées de moi, menaçantes :

« Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, lionne ! »

Tiens, la reine des abeilles et sa ruche... Comment réagir ? M'écraser et la laisser à sa place pour ne pas m'en faire une ennemie, ou lui montrer qu'elle ne me fait pas peur, la petite abeille ?

Le temps de prendre une décision, j'ai répondu avec un sourire moqueur :

« Heureusement que tu me le précises, j'ai failli croire le contraire ! »

Blaise a ricané, et Draco lui a lancé un regard noir. Il veut me voir réagir : c'est mon premier test en tant que Slytherin, et il veut savoir comment je me débrouille. Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair : je n'aurai aucune aide de sa part.

Pansy, elle, ne s'est pas démontée :

« Tu te crois forte parce que tu es la _petite amie_ de Potter, mais tu n'es personne, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ici, au moins, tu découvriras vite ta vraie place. »

Nouveaux ricanements, de ses amies, cette fois, et de certains Slytherins. Je me suis rendue compte qu'on avait l'attention de toute la salle commune. Ma réaction va dicter ma place dans cette Maison pour un long moment.

Alors comment réagir ? Sortir les griffes et montrer à cette petite abeille qu'elle ne me fait pas peur ? Ou respecter la hiérarchie implicite de Slytherin et m'écraser ?

…

Tu me vois m'écraser, franchement ?

Surtout depuis que je suis ici, et que j'ai pris en assurance...

« Je suis Manon Descosses-Nestral, Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, Héritière de sang et de magie de Morgane la Fée, Héritière de magie de Viviane, Nimue et Galaad, Mage Élémental et Empathe, Fiancée de Lord Potter, Duc de Hogwarts, Grand Druide d'Avalon et Archimage. Qui es-tu, _Pansy Parkinson_ , pour contester ma place et mon héritage ? »

Pansy a pâli. Cette réponse était particulièrement cruelle de ma part, et j'en étais parfaitement consciente en la prononçant. Je viens de détruire la place de Pansy. Et elle ne peut plus se réfugier derrière son statut de potentielle fiancée de Draco, puisqu'il est à présent tout à fait officiellement fiancé à Hermione.

C'est méchant, mais Pansy est effectivement... rien, dans la bonne société magique britannique. Une jeune fille qui perdra le nom de sa famille à son mariage, et coûtera à ses parents certainement une forte dot pour compenser le manque de prestige magique.

Et Slytherin est le berceau de ce que sera la future génération de Lords et de Ladies de la communauté magique britannique. Évidemment, il y a également des Hufflepuffs, des Ravenclaws et des Gryffindors, mais tous ceux qui _comptent_ viennent de Slytherin, à quelques notables exceptions près (Neville ou Harry, par exemple, ou même encore Susan ou Hannah). Si la réputation de Pansy est ruinée alors qu'elle n'est même pas sortie de Hogwarts, elle aura du mal à s'en remettre par la suite.

C'est un vrai coup de poignard que je viens de lui donner.

Mais je préfère attaquer la première, honnêtement. Je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser faire par une fille que je ne verrai certainement plus à ma sortie de l'école, à part dans des réceptions mondaines extrêmement policées. Pansy aboie, mais ne mord pas. N'a même pas la _capacité_ de mordre.

Seul le flou total entretenu au sujet d'éventuelles fiançailles avec Draco lui a permis de monter aussi haut dans la hiérarchie de Slytherin. Fiançailles qui n'auront jamais lieu. Pansy, malgré toute sa pureté de sang, n'est qu'un insecte pour moi. Je n'ai aucune intention de perdre mon temps avec elle.

C'est cruel, je sais. Elle n'a rien demandé, la pauvre. Elle s'est battue dur pour construire sa réputation, et je comprends qu'elle se soit sentie menacée par une étrangère qui surgit de nulle part avec quelques titres et de vraies fiançailles. Je comprends aussi qu'elle ait voulu me confronter, en espérant que je me montre plus Gryffindor que Slytherin, et que je m'écrase pour ne pas lui faire de mal, lui permettant ainsi d'asseoir son pouvoir.

Mais je _suis_ Slytherin, et j'ai bien autre chose en tête que gérer les problèmes d'image d'une fille qui ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une camarade de classe pour moi.

Elle a parié, elle a perdu.

Et elle a perdu beaucoup, si j'en crois les murmures qui filent dans la salle commune, et le petit sourire satisfait de Draco. J'ai réussi mon test, ce qui veut aussi dire que la reine des abeilles vient d'être mise à mort.

Est-ce que ça fait de moi la nouvelle reine des abeilles, tu penses ? J'espère que non... Je n'ai aucune envie de ressembler à ces filles qui ne se sentent exister qu'avec des faire-valoir à côté d'elles.

En tout cas, depuis ce soir, je suis la Princesse de Slytherin, égale du Prince, Draco. Draco l'a clairement montré toute la soirée avec ses commentaires et son attitude. Et tout le monde s'est plié à ce bouleversement de la hiérarchie sans mot dire, même les abeilles ouvrières de Pansy, même Pansy elle-même une fois que Draco a clairement marqué son soutien envers moi.

C'est étrange...

Mais ça ne me fait pas aussi peur que je le pensais. Il y a quelques années... que dis-je... quelques _mois_ , j'aurais catégoriquement refusé une telle place. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Avalon, mes amitiés, l'urgence de la guerre... m'auront au moins appris à assumer ce genre de place. Après tout, Princesse de Slytherin, ce n'est rien à côté de Grande Prêtresse ou de Lady Potter, et ça me permet de mettre en pratique tout ce qui n'a été que théorie jusqu'à maintenant, créant une sorte d'entraînement avant que je sois effectivement Lady Potter.

Alors c'est parti, on assume...

Pour détendre l'ambiance après la capitulation hâtive de Pansy, je me suis tournée vers tout le monde, surtout les nouveaux, et j'ai eu un grand sourire :

« Je suis nouvelle à Slytherin, je ne suis pas depuis longtemps non plus à Hogwarts, mais je _suis_ fiancée au Duc de Hogwarts, et je sais que Harry aimerait vous souhaiter à tous ceux qui vont passer leur première nuit ici ce soir la bienvenue. Que vous soyez en première année ou plus âgés, nous espérons que vous vous sentirez rapidement chez vous ici, et que cette Maison sera comme votre deuxième famille. Vous découvrirez dans un instant avec Pucey, qui est notre Préfet-en-Chef cette année, toute la hiérarchie et les règles officielles de l'école, et vous découvrirez dans les prochains jours les règles de cette Maison. Mais sachez que Harry et de nombreuses personnes ont travaillé dur cet été pour vous garantir sécurité et qualité de l'enseignement. C'est un nouveau système qui se met progressivement en place, et en toute franchise, on va tous un peu essuyer les plâtres. Alors n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, Draco, Harry, Neville, Hermione ou moi-même, ou n'importe quel professeur, préfet ou encadrant, si vous avez la moindre question ou la moindre suggestion au sujet de la qualité de vie à Hogwarts, ou de l'enseignement que vous y recevez. OK ? »

Il y a eu des assentiments polis, que j'ai accepté comme tels, et j'ai laissé la place à Adrian Pucey, un septième année qui est le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef, avec une Ravenclaw.

Il a présenté les différents préfets, expliqué les règles du couvre-feu, quelques règles propres à Slytherin (ils ont un système de tutorat assez poussé, par exemple, qui n'existe absolument pas à Gryffindor), puis il a dispersé tout le monde pour qu'on s'installe pour notre première soirée.

J'ai découvert mon nouveau dortoir. Ou plutôt, ma chambre. Ces petits veinards de Slytherins, à partir de la sixième année, disposent de chambres individuelles. Leurs parents paient une petite fortune apparemment pour ce privilège. L'avantage, c'est que je n'aurai pas à partager ma chambre avec Pansy et Millicent Bullstrode, une de ses plus fidèles suivantes. Daphne et Tracy sont apparemment également soulagées de ne plus avoir à faire chambre commune avec elles.

J'ai vite découvert mon nouvel espace avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Je ne m'y suis pas attardée, parce que je sais que je vais plus souvent dormir dans la Suite des Fondateurs avec Harry qu'ici. Alors autant faire ce pour quoi j'ai justement renoncé à une nuit avec mon fiancé : me familiariser avec les Serpents.

En retournant dans la salle commune, j'ai vu que tout le monde s'était installé, certains dans des endroits qui leurs étaient visiblement « réservés » par l'habitude, comme Draco, Theo et Blaise dans un petit cercle de fauteuils près d'une des deux grandes cheminées. Il était facile de repérer les nouveaux, ceux qui n'avaient encore jamais mis les pieds dans cette salle, comme moi : ils regardaient avec ébahissement le luxe évident de la grande pièce, bien plus grande que la salle commune de Gryffindor, et ne parlaient pas à grand monde.

Je me suis approchée des premières années, qui étaient restés pelotonnés ensemble :

« Bonsoir ! Vous avez envie de faire connaissance d'une manière plus amusante que se présenter de manière officielle ? »

Ils m'ont regardée avec curiosité et je dois le reconnaître, un peu de crainte. Je viens d'être placée comme Princesse de Slytherin après tout, c'est compréhensible. Mais ce que j'avais en tête avait justement pour but de faire tomber ces barrières. L'un d'eux a hoché la tête :

« Oui, Milady. »

Oh la vache !

Ça, je dois le reconnaître, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai secoué la tête :

« Pitié, pas de titre ! Je m'appelle Manon, et je suis une sixième année, et ça s'arrête là dans cette Maison. Bon, venez, on va s'installer près du feu. »

J'ai désigné la cheminée vers laquelle étaient installés Draco et ses amis, curieusement désertée. J'ai senti la surprise et la confusion des garçons, et j'ai compris : personne ne s'approche du Prince. Mais on vient de décréter que je suis la Princesse, alors j'ai bien ce droit, non ?

Je me suis assise par terre, sur un tapis moelleux, et j'ai invité les autres à le faire. Tous les premières années ont obéi, et j'ai senti que de nouveau, j'avais l'attention de pas mal de monde dans la salle commune. Peu importe. Ce que je voulais faire était léger, mais absolument pas scandaleux.

« Bon. Quand j'ai fait du théâtre, petite, on avait un jeu, lors du premier cours de l'année, pour faire connaissance avec les autres : chacun devait raconter une petite histoire, en mimant des personnages, changeant des voix, bougeant, montrant des émotions... bref, tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec le jeu d'acteur. Ce soir, on va faire quelque chose d'un peu différent : on va construire une histoire ensemble.

–Pour quoi faire ? demanda Henry, visiblement intéressé.

—Déjà, pour apprendre à se connaître de façon détendue. Ensuite, c'est un excellent jeu pour des petits Serpents comme nous : ça oblige à écouter, à anticiper, à réagir rapidement, pour participer à la construction de l'histoire. Ça oblige aussi à découvrir ou connaître ce qui compose un caractère, cause des émotions, pour créer des personnages et des intrigues cohérents. En créant l'histoire tous ensemble, sans que chacun se fixe à un personnage particulier, ça nous oblige à faire attention à tout ce qui peut faire partie de la nature humaine, à faire preuve d'une certaine empathie. Et si vous voulez que l'histoire aille dans votre sens, il va vous falloir être fins stratèges et communicants. Bref, un jeu amusant qui cache plein de choses qui peuvent vous être utiles plus tard. Qui est partant ? »

Plus de monde que les premières années se sont manifestés. Bon, ben... C'est parti !

J'ai expliqué quelques règles de base : pas de personnage réel, des histoires imaginées uniquement, possibilité d'inventer tout ce qu'on veut, rien ne sera noté, donc il faudra faire fonctionner la mémoire... Je me suis placée en maître du jeu, pour canaliser les participations, souligner les plus grosses incohérences pour qu'elles soient corrigées collectivement...

C'était marrant, franchement. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Ils ont de l'imagination, ces gamins. Ils ont mélangé ce qu'ils connaissaient du monde magique, avec quelques idées non-magiques (une navette spatiale, notamment, et je _sais_ que Henry a glissé des références à _Star Trek_ , même si je ne connais pas suffisamment cette saga pour en être certaine). Une histoire d'aventure abracadabrantesque, qui n'avait pas grand sens mais qui a quand même eu un début, un développement, une fin satisfaisante.

Certains ont même demandé si on pouvait refaire ça, et j'ai dit oui. Je viens de leur expliquer qu'y participer est dans leur intérêt, ce n'est pas pour en faire une édition unique...

En plus d'aider les petits nouveaux à se détendre et s'intégrer, ça a permis à tout le monde de plus ou moins oublier mon « assassinat » de Pansy. Assise par terre, à rigoler avec tout le monde, je parais moins dangereuse que dressée de toute ma (pas si grande) hauteur pour dominer physiquement, psychologiquement et magiquement une fille qui régnait jusque là sans contestation sur la Maison.

Curieusement, tous les Serpents sont tombés d'accord sur le fait que ce genre de jeu doit rester un secret de la Maison. En fait, ils ont l'habitude de garder pour eux toute marque d'entraide. Leur système de tutorat est poussé et abouti, les plus jeunes ont le soutien inconditionnel des plus âgés, leur protection également, mais rien de tout ça ne se sait en dehors de la Maison. Pas étonnant qu'après sept années passées à se serrer les coudes, ils continuent à s'échanger beaucoup plus de faveurs qu'envers les autres, une fois dans la vie active !

C'est amusant à voir, d'ailleurs. Quand l'heure du coucher est arrivée pour les plus jeunes (les premières et deuxièmes années doivent être dans leurs dortoirs au plus tard à dix heures du soir, règle interne et officieuse à Slytherin), les préfets les ont rassemblés et les ont emmenés, fermement mais gentiment, un peu comme des grands frères et des grandes sœurs. Et ils ne sont revenus dans la salle commune que bien plus tard, et je suppose qu'ils ont accompagné chacun de ces gamins au lit, quitte à les rassurer, surtout pour ceux qui passent leur première nuit ici.

Et quand plus tard dans la soirée, une des petites premières années est revenue dans la salle commune en larmes parce qu'elle voulait être dans sa chambre à elle à la maison, la préfète de septième année, Lisa Cromwell, a pris le temps de la consoler et la raccompagner dans son dortoir.

Je ne sais pas si ça existe à Hufflepuff ou à Ravenclaw, mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu à Gryffindor, où les plus jeunes sont dès le début plus ou moins livrés à eux-mêmes...

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Là, je suis en train de faire découvrir aux Serpents qu'il ne faut pas me déranger pendant que j'écris dans mon journal. Gentiment. Encore et toujours cette histoire de ne pas les effrayer plus que de raison. Tout en me protégeant des indésirables...

Pff...

Je sens que l'équilibre va être sympa à trouver.

Enfin, on verra bien ce que ça donne.

Au programme de demain lundi ? Pas de cours, exceptionnellement : demain après-midi, McGonagall a prévu une grande réunion d'information dans la Grande Salle pour expliquer à tout le monde le nouveau système. Et comme on a la matinée de libre, Snape veut en profiter pour s'introduire officiellement en tant que Directeur de Maison aux Slytherins et poser quelques règles de vie propres à notre Maison.

Je te raconterai ça demain soir !

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur (bis)** :

Voilà le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie, avec une Manon extrêmement en forme, comme vous pouvez le voir ! :)

C'est parti pour un nouveau tome, donc, riche en aventures !

Il va y avoir des changements assez importants par rapport au premier : contrairement au premier que j'avais entièrement écrit avant la publication, et sans avoir idée de le publier, celui-ci a été commencé alors que je réfléchissais à la publication.

Les chapitres seront donc, à quelques rares exceptions près, généralement fournis (le plus petit fait 1200 mots, pour l'instant).

Ensuite, la rédaction n'est pas terminée. Loin de là... Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai écrit que 4 chapitres en 6 mois... Sans étaler ma vie privée, j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé, qui font que j'avais autre chose en tête qu'écrire. Même si j'en avais techniquement le temps, je n'ai pas réussi à m'isoler suffisamment de la vie réelle assez... demandeuse que j'avais à ce moment-là pour écrire de façon prolifique.

J'ai du avoir du nez quand j'ai annoncé cette pause (ou alors je me doutais déjà du résultat que semblaient annoncer les examens que je passais depuis quelques temps...)

Hasard du calendrier, si j'ai appris quelques jours après la publication du dernier chapitre de la première partie que j'allais avoir quelques mois chaotiques, j'ai également appris il y a quelques jours la date des examens qui permettront, si tout va bien, de conclure définitivement cette page :)

Conséquence de cette quasi-absence d'écriture sur une période où je devais en profiter pour bien avancer dans le tome 2, le rythme de publication va être différent : tant que le tome 2 ne sera pas terminé en écriture, je vais publier un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines et non un par semaine. C'est le rythme de la plupart des auteurs au long cours, donc je n'ai pas trop de scrupules à l'appliquer tant que ce tome 2 sera en cours d'écriture.

Autre conséquence : vu que le tome 2 n'est donc pas terminé, toutes vos remontées, réactions, suggestions, remarques, questions... (rayez la/les mention(s) inutile(s)) peuvent être prises en compte beaucoup plus rapidement.

J'ai une trame, évidemment, et je sais ce qui va se passer pour l'arc narratif principal, et quelques arcs secondaires, mais vos idées peuvent également enrichir cette histoire. Certaines d'entre elles, faites lors de la publication du tome 1, vont apparaître dans les tomes 2 et 3, alors n'hésitez pas :)

Enfin, dernière conséquence : contrairement au premier tome qui avait relu, re-relu, et encore une fois relu, pour peaufiner certains passages, dialogues, traits de caractères, pour enlever certaines idées en l'air qui n'ont rien donné par la suite, pour rajouter en amont des idées nécessaires pour la suite... ben forcément, ce tome 2 sera plus brut...

Vos reviews seront donc d'autant plus importantes pour moi...

Enfin, un petit jeu : chaque grande partie utilise un ou deux grands clichés comme fil directeur (la première, c'était évidemment : Dumbledore est le grand méchant qui manipule tout le monde, et Harry la pauvre victime à qui on a caché son précieux héritage, ainsi que super!Harry et supers!copains). Quels vont être les clichés fil directeur de cette partie ? (ils ne sont pas encore annoncés, alors chapeau si vous trouvez dès maintenant... Vraiment... Si vous trouvez avant leur apparition, je vais devoir réfléchir à une récompense ! :) )  
Question subsidiaire : une idée de _quand_ vont apparaître ces clichés (plus facile, donc pas de récompense pour celui-là, juste le plaisir du jeu :) ) ?

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

Comme elles concernent la première partie, elles seront publiées dans un dernier chapitre sur la première partie, servant à annoncer le début de celle-là pour ceux qui ne sont pas abonnés à mon profil. Si vous avez laissé une review anonyme sur la première partie et que vous n'en avez pas vu la réponse, allez vérifier ce dernier chapitre, elle y sera certainement :)

 **Prochain chapitre** : le 3 février ! :) A bientôt !


	2. 2 septembre 1996

**Lundi 2 septembre 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, les cours sont complètement bouleversés à Hogwarts ! Finies les sacro-saintes matières essentielles de la magie, bonjour à l'élargissement de l'enseignement !

La réunion d'information a été animée, cet après-midi. McGonagall a passé un bon moment à expliquer les changements, pourquoi, comment ça va se faire... Là, ce soir, il y a toujours du monde dans la Grande Salle en train de poser des questions dans tous les sens. Harry et elle ont un peu créé la panique avec cette réforme surprise.

Mais au moins, ils ont évité le premier blocage : les parents des élèves, qui n'auront pas eu le temps de protester en amont. Les élèves, eux, sont majoritairement curieux, et même si certains rouspètent de voir leurs habitudes changer et n'en comprennent pas forcément l'intérêt, la plupart d'entre eux vont s'y plier.

Le principal changement, c'est l'éclatement de l'enseignement. Il y a avait sept matières principales : Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie, Herbologie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les options : Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Runes Anciennes, Arithmancie, Divination, Étude des Moldus. Il y en a près d'une trentaine aujourd'hui. Les matières obligatoires sont plus nombreuses : aux sept ci-dessus s'ajoutent l'anglais, les maths et deux matières qui sont enseignées suivant l'origine de l'enfant : s'il a grandi dans le monde sorcier, il aura Société et Économie Non-Magique, et s'il a grandi dans le monde non-magique, il aura Société et Économie Magique. Il s'agit de faire en sorte que l'enfant connaisse les deux sociétés et puisse s'intégrer dans les deux. Ça, ce sont les matières obligatoires en première et deuxième années.

À partir de la troisième année, plus de (N-)MSE ( _Non-Magical Society and Economics_ ), on considère que les deux ans d'introduction suffisent. En troisième et quatrième années, il y a des nouvelles options qui apparaissent. Étude des Moldus et Divination disparaissent complètement. L'Étude des Moldus parce que c'est un cours insultant et complètement inutile avec la réforme, et Divination parce que c'est un don qui ne peut pas s'enseigner dans une école. McGonagall a par contre promis que les enfants montrant certaines capacités particulières se verraient offrir un accompagnement pour apprivoiser ce pouvoir ou cet héritage, si leur famille ne peut pas le faire. Rien de nouveau à ça, ça existe depuis la fondation de l'école, mais ça a eu tendance à disparaître ces dernières générations.

Les nouvelles options sont pour la plupart des introductions à ce qui pourra ensuite être étudié en NEWTs. Par exemple, il y a une introduction au droit, qui couvre le droit magique et non magique, avant que l'élève choisisse une des deux orientations en NEWTs pour le préparer aux écoles de droit magiques ou non-magiques. _Idem_ en gestion et économie. Il y a également un cours d'introduction aux technologies, qui couvre des matières très variées comme l'informatique, la physique, les sciences mécaniques, avant de pouvoir choisir en NEWT de faire de l'ingénierie magique, par exemple.

Il y a un cours de chimie et biologie, également. Ça a fait débat apparemment pour savoir s'il fallait le rendre obligatoire, mais finalement, les professeurs ont décidé que les bases enseignées dans les cours de Métamorphose et de Potions suffisent au commun des sorciers (les bases en question vont prendre une part plus importante du cours, en Potions notamment). Par contre, cette option sera obligatoire pour ceux qui veulent faire ensuite une NEWT en Médicomagie, Potions Avancées ou Métamorphose Avancée. C'est un cours que je vais devoir suivre, notamment. Parce que bon, j'ai beau en avoir fait jusqu'au bac, j'ai fait un bac littéraire... Tu te souviens du programme de première en chimie ? Les émulsions et la mayonnaise ? C'est pas ça qui va m'aider à savoir pourquoi en Potions il est dangereux d'associer cette plante et cette plante à cause de leurs composés... Je vais devoir revoir les bases, le tableau périodique des éléments, les acides et les bases, et toutes ces choses qui donnaient des expériences bien sympas au collège.

Enfin bon, il y a plein de choses, maintenant. Il y a même des « ateliers », des cours non notés. Le vol en première année en fait partie, par exemple, ou le transplanage en sixième année. À partir de la sixième année, ils ont également ajouté un atelier sur les Animagi, par exemple. Pour toutes les années, les arts et le sport ont été généralisés, sur la base du volontariat, mais quand même plus accessible que l'équipe de Quidditch de la Maison ou le club de tel ou tel loisir.

Et surtout, le principal changement qui me concerne, c'est le cours obligatoire d'Introduction à la Magie. Normalement enseigné en première année, mais exceptionnellement cette année, il le sera pour toutes les années. Gentil petit Harry m'a fait la surprise de me pointer comme... prof, pour ce cours ! Il dit que ça fait partie de mes prérogatives de Dame d'Avalon. Merci beaucoup du cadeau !

Bon, en toute honnêteté, on sera tous les deux à se partager la charge, surtout cette année.

Heureusement, devoir enseigner à deux cent cinquante élèves, ça ne durera que dix semaines. Harry a déjà prévu le plan de cours, approuvé et validé par McGonagall et le Conseil des Gouverneurs de Hogwarts. Il me l'a montré, c'est plutôt bien ficelé, et ça permettra de remettre quelques vérités sur la table. J'avoue, je n'ai pas trop apprécié la surprise, mais bon, je comprends pourquoi c'est nous deux qui nous occupons de ce cours, et donc je vais le faire.

Je souhaite d'avance bon courage à mes élèves...

Enfin, on verra ce que ça donne. Ça commence dès demain, cette histoire d'enseignement. Sept niveaux divisés en deux groupes chacun, ça fait sept classes pour moi, et sept pour Harry. De quoi bien nous occuper, en plus de nos propres cours, des cours où nous sommes assistants... Encore un emploi du temps des plus légers, comme tu vois.

Mais être profs et assistants nous donne des dérogations. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'assister aux cours où nous sommes élèves, ou bien nous pouvons assister à ceux du groupe où nous ne sommes pas, si notre groupe a cours pendant un moment où nous avons une autre obligation. Cette dérogation n'est pas valable que pour nous deux, ou nous cinq mages, mais pour tous ceux qui ont d'autres fonctions autres qu'élèves : préfets (en chef ou non), capitaines d'une équipe, assistants d'un prof, président d'une association officiellement encouragée par la Direction...

C'est pas vraiment un cadeau, en fait : ceux qui obtiennent cette dérogation ont obligation de réussir _tous_ les cours où ils sont inscrits, sous peine de se voir non seulement retirer cette dérogation, mais également le poste à responsabilité qui nous a amené à l'avoir.

Le but de McGonagall est clairement de nous laisser faire nos preuves : nous acceptons nos responsabilités, mais nous ne négligeons pas nos études.

C'est étrange cette réforme... J'ai l'impression d'avoir dans un lycée une liberté encore plus grande que celle que j'avais à la fac, où au moins les TD étaient à présence obligatoire...

Je suppose qu'après un temps d'adaptation, ça nous paraîtra à tous plus normal...

Voilà pour ce qui concerne cette réforme... Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Harry, au printemps dernier ? « _je ne veux pas faire de réforme avant la fin de la guerre parce que je ne veux pas la faire à moitié et être si déçu que j'arrêterai là_ » ou quelque chose dans le genre... Ben tu constateras qu'à défaut d'être patient, il est effectivement allé au bout de son projet, le garçon : c'est la plus grosse réforme de l'éducation depuis la fondation de l'école.

Et Harry roule sur du velours : les parents sont plus ou moins obligés d'accepter les choses, maintenant que c'est fait : l'année est commencée et aucune école britannique n'acceptera un transfert en cours d'année, même après un seul jour, son école reste la plus sûre du pays en ce contexte tendu et, sans doute l'argument le plus important, les trimestres payés sont non remboursables, et Hogwarts étant privée, elle n'est pas donnée...

Ce qui est marrant, c'est la réaction de certains élèves... Hermione est positivement heureuse, Draco aussi, la plupart des Ravenclaw et des Nés-Moldus considèrent à présent Harry et McGonagall comme des dieux, rien de moins, à introduire de nouvelles matières, y compris non magiques...

Les profs semblent bien adhérer au projet aussi, apparemment.

Et Madame Pince est... souriante ! Oui oui ! Apparemment, ça fait des années qu'elle demande à Dumbledore, et ses prédécesseurs ont demandé pendant des années aux prédécesseurs de Dumbledore, d'ajouter des livres non-magiques au fonds de la déjà bien complète bibliothèque de Hogwarts. Et voilà ! Avec l'ajout de nouvelles matières, ce ne sera même plus un souhait, mais une obligation, si les élèves veulent faire leurs devoirs correctement...

Enfin bon, tu me connais, tu sais que je te parlerai de tout ça dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai hâte !

Bisous ma belle

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Merci merci pour le super accueil que vous avez fait au retour de cette fic ! :) Vous m'avez rendue dingue avec toutes les notifications, mais ça a également complètement iluminé la dernière quinzaine de jours ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

Plusieurs d'entre vous se sont amusés à émettre des hypothèses pour les clichés qui seront utilisés dans ce tome, et je dois dire que je me suis amusée à les découvrir :) Personne ne s'est approché, ne serait-ce que d'un iota, de la réalité... :p

Certains ont cependant parlé de la réforme scolaire, et j'avoue ne pas l'avoir prise en compte, même si c'est effectivement abordé dans certaines fanfics. Néanmoins, même si Manon va forcément en parler comme elle l'annonce, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'elle va vivre, ce n'est pas un aspect dominant de cette fic, et c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas pris en compte.

Pour éclaircir le "jeu" après avoir vu certaines de vos réponses : ce que je considère comme clichés majeurs, ce sont des arcs qui vont être l'élément central de cette partie. Et par "clichés", j'entends des thèmes ou des idées de fic qui sont régulièrement utilisés par les auteurs de fanfiction. Il y en a deux, que je vais allègrement mélanger, pour cette partie.

Ensuite, certains parlent de Grindelwald. Merci au Cerf-Pentard qui m'a permis de comprendre le lien avec les _Animaux Fantastiques_ :D Non, pas de Grindelwald dans cette histoire, ni d'allusions aux _Animaux Fantastiques_ :) J'ai construit mon plan avant même que les films soient annoncés, je ne vais pas bousculer mes _headcanons_ pour eux.

Et enfin, certains ont suggéré que je donne un passé construit à Voldemort comme je l'ai fait avec Dumbledore. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas forcément pensé, mais ça peut très bien se faire. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ? Ce serait essentiellement dans la partie 3, qui s'y prête mieux, mais je pourrais commencer à glisser des allusions ou des pistes dans la partie 2 :) Evidemment, ce sera aussi un cliché, arrangé à ma façon :D

Enfin, j'ai le plan de cours construit par Harry, et je suis en train d'essayer de le remplir en faisant de vraies leçons. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait que je les publie sur le Compagnon ? Ce serait au même rythme que l'avancée de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture et au 17 février pour le prochain chapitre ! :)


	3. 3 septembre 1996

**Mardi 3 septembre 1996**

Chère Marie

Et voilà, j'ai mon emploi du temps !

Ou plutôt, _mes_ emplois du temps...

J'ai mon emploi du temps de prof, qui est fixe et ferme. J'ai une à deux leçons à enseigner par jour, généralement en fin de journée. Harry et moi avons chacun une classe de chaque niveau. Nous commençons la semaine prochaine, pour dix semaines donc, ce qui nous amènera quasiment fin novembre. Après ça, nous serons libérés. McGonagall va nous montrer un peu plus tard dans la semaine la classe principale et le bureau professoral attenant, qui seront dédiés à l'année à la matière, parce qu'elle veut que même une fois le programme terminé, Harry et moi restions à disposition des élèves pour des questions théoriques sur la magie, principalement celtique. Pourquoi pas ? Un système de permanence, ça peut le faire, non ?

J'ai aussi un emploi du temps d'assistante de classe. Je serai assistante dans deux matières : Métamorphose et Magie de l'Esprit, une nouvelle matière qui est enseignée à partir de la troisième année avec l'Occlumancie et l'Empathie, et la sixième année pour les aspects les plus délicats. Ma présence est requise pour aider, voire remplacer le professeur pour certains cours qui concernent uniquement les années une à cinq. Les deux profs peuvent me demander d'assister à maximum trois cours par semaine, donc six heures au total par matière. Du coup, mon emploi du temps en tant qu'assistante n'est pas le mien, mais celui de McGonagall et de Mrs Smethonian, la nouvelle prof qui s'occupe de la Magie de l'Esprit, et je sais que je peux recevoir une convocation à un cours jusqu'à trois jours avant ledit cours.

Mon emploi du temps d'élève n'est pas un emploi du temps, en fait. C'est une liste des matières, avec les horaires des cours au niveau auquel je peux prétendre. Libre à moi de m'y joindre ou non, apparemment. Du coup, ça me permet de ne pas avoir trop à jongler entre les heures d'enseignement, d'assistance et de cours, puisque ces cours en tant qu'élève servent presque de remplissage. Il y a certains cours où je serai plus ou moins obligée de me rendre, j'ai déjà d'ailleurs fait une liste pour que McGonagall et Smethonian savent quand je serai le moins disponible, mais sinon, c'est plutôt souple et ça laisse la part belle à l'apprentissage indépendant et les projets.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai été sage, je suis allée en cours... Surtout parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était les deux cours de gestion et économie, en versions magique et non magique, et le cours de chimie et biologie, dont j'ai besoin pour suivre le cours de potions avancées et de médicomagie.

J'ai hésité avant de prendre le cours de chimie et biologie. Je _suis_ Médicomage après tout, au sens le plus pur du terme : je n'ai même pas besoin de sorts pour guérir quelqu'un... Mais ces connaissances, même si elles sont suffisamment complètes pour pratiquer une Médicomagie du quotidien, ou même... militaire, on va dire, ne suffisent pas pour faire de la recherche. Les connaissances en biologie, anatomie, médecine et médicomagie ont évolué depuis Galaad et Helga Hufflepuff, et je tiens mes connaissances quasiment uniquement de ce qu'ils ont transmis. Je sais donc que je dois me remettre au goût du jour, et ça passe par reprendre les bases en anatomie et autres choses que je connais depuis mon collège tout à fait normal...

Tu vois, je peux être sérieuse vis-à-vis de mes études, quand je veux !

Côté ragots, Pansy est en train de monter sa contre-attaque. Elle veut redevenir la Reine des Abeilles, apparemment. Du coup, ça annonce une petite guéguerre entre nous, l'éternelle querelle entre le pouvoir par la puissance brute ou le pouvoir par les relations. Je la laisse agiter sa ruche, l'abeille, tant qu'elle me fout la paix. En attendant, c'est moi qui suis assise dans le carré royal de Slytherin (l'ensemble de canapés que tout le monde semblait éviter soigneusement samedi soir).

Slytherin est très strictement organisé, comme tu le vois. Le pur stéréotype du lycée, avec ses leaders et ses marginaux. Ça a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. L'avantage, c'est que tu sais très vite où tu te situes dans l'échelle sociale, et si tu peux grimper des échelons et comment. L'inconvénient, c'est que tu es forcément dans une petite case... Là, je suis dans la case de la Princesse de Slytherin. Case très confortable, tu me diras, pour une arrivante... Mais aussi très dangereuse parce que nombreuses sont celles qui voudront m'en faire sortir, par à peu près n'importe quel moyen. Elles ne seraient pas à Slytherin si elles n'avaient pas au moins le rêve de prendre ma place, si ce n'est même carrément les moyens d'actions...

Tiens, j'ai découvert qu'en tant que Princesse, j'ai ma... cour, on va appeler ça comme ça. Daphne et Tracy, en fait, qui se sont instituées comme Dames de Compagnie, Protectrices, ou je ne sais quel titre leur permettant de rester auprès de moi et de lancer un sort vicieux à tous ceux qui me regarderaient de travers. La partie protection n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, j'ai mes propres griffes, mais elles en profitent en fait pour me faire découvrir toutes les ficelles d'une bonne Slytherin.

Même si je sais être manipulatrice quand je le veux, et que je sais aussi me donner les moyens d'atteindre mes objectifs, je ne peux que reconnaître que je manque cruellement de subtilité, et leur soutien est bienvenu.

Daphne dit qu'il s'agit de faire sortir le cœur de lion qui est en moi, et de le laisser à sa place : chez Harry. Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait rire.

Après avoir appris à être une magicienne, puis une guerrière, puis une future Lady, me voilà en train d'apprendre à être une fine politicienne...

Ha ha ha...

Si on m'avait dit il y a un an que je deviendrais tout ça, moi petite Manon, tête en l'air dans ma bulle de _fantasy_... Non mais sincèrement... Tu me vois, moi, politicienne ? Vraiment ?

Enfin, le propre d'un Slytherin, c'est de s'adapter à n'importe quelle circonstance pour en tirer le meilleur pour soi, non ? Alors on va continuer dans cette voie... Et à défaut de devenir une bonne conseillère financière, peut-être que je serai une bonne conseillère politique !

Ha ha, on peut rêver...

Par contre, tu sais qui est acceptée par tout Slytherin sans hésitation ? Zahra… Les plus jeunes la trouvent adorable, et les plus âgés sont impressionnés que j'ai un tel familier… En fait, c'est _elle_ la vraie princesse de Slytherin. Un félin doré a apprivoisé le coeur de tous les Serpents. Quand est-ce que j'ai le droit de leur souligner l'ironie de la situation ?

Zahra en profite. Elle continue à me suivre comme mon ombre, elle est rarement dans une pièce différente, mais elle ne refuse jamais les attentions qu'on peut lui porter. En bon félin, elle estime recevoir son du. Je dois surveiller de près ce qu'on lui donne à manger, d'ailleurs…

Enfin, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal : s'ils la voient grandir, peut-être qu'ils n'auront pas peur d'elle quand elle aura sa taille adulte… On verra.

Haha, elle doit savoir que je suis en train de parler d'elle : la voilà qui s'approche pour demander mon attention.

J'y vais !

Bisous ma belle

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Un chapitre assez court pour aujourd'hui, mais je vous rassure, c'est le plus court de ceux qui sont écrits pour l'instant :)

C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, qui pose les bases de ce qui va occuper le quotidien de Manon dans les prochaines semaines. Dès le prochain chapitre, on attaque les choses sérieuses :)

Pour Gilgalad Swiftblade, et les autres qui avaient trouvé Manon très grossière dans son attitude envers Pansy, je vous promets que la petite phrase expliquant qu'elle manque de subtilité est d'origine et n'a pas été ajoutée après vos remarques... Néanmoins, en la relisant en préparant le chapitre pour la publication aujourd'hui, j'ai fortement pensé à vous, en me disant que visiblement, même la tête à fond dans l'écriture et sans le recul que j'ai aujourd'hui sur certains éléments, je m'en étais rendue compte :D

Mais Manon a beau être une Marie-Sue, je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'elle était parfaite sur tous les points... C'est très désagréable, une personne parfaite ;)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)

Prochain chapitre : le 3 mars


	4. 7 septembre 1996

**Samedi 7 septembre 1996**

Chère Marie,

l'année a à peine commencé, et je me retrouve déjà suffisamment occupée pour ne pas trouver le temps de t'écrire tous les jours...

En fait, je suis en train d'essayer de trouver un rythme qui me convienne à moi et aux autres mages, qu'on puisse se trouver du temps pour apprendre en indépendant, aller en classe, se retrouver pour nos projets communs... Sans parler de Harry et moi qui peaufinons notre programme d'Introduction à la Magie, du fait qu'on veut aussi avoir la vie sociale d'adolescents normaux de notre âge... et que nous avons repris les entraînements matinaux, entre 6 et 8 heures du matin, cette année. J'ai gagné une heure et demie de sommeil, je suis absolument ravie !

Bref, un train de vie que je ne confierais à aucun adolescent de seize ans (ou jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, d'ailleurs...).

Ça ira sans doute mieux quand Harry et moi serons libérés de ce cours et des quatorze heures d'enseignement, hors préparations, qu'il réclame... En novembre donc... Pfiou, je suis fatiguée rien que d'y penser...

Mais en fait, comme ça fait pas mal de temps maintenant que je fonctionne à ce rythme (dix mois officiellement, trente ans en comptant Avalon), je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contenter d'une scolarité normale, honnêtement...

Bon, je me passerais sans aucun doute de la guerre et de l'entraînement et de la pression sociale et morale qui vont avec, mais à part ça...

L'avantage d'être à Hogwarts, c'est que la guerre s'éloigne à nouveau un peu... Il y a toujours les journaux, surtout maintenant que la présence de Voldemort est officielle. Il y a toujours les enveloppes noires qui tâchent le ciel des petits déjeuners et apportent des mauvaises nouvelles à tel ou tel étudiant... Mais comme l'an dernier, on est en sécurité derrière les formidables protections de Hogwarts, dans ce coin perdu tout au nord de l'Écosse, et... ça fait du bien.

McGonagall attend de nous, y compris de Harry, qu'on s'implique dans la vie de l'école, pas dans les affaires de l'Ordre. Nous n'avons plus d'espions chez Voldemort, et le psychopathe se contente de petites attaques éclair, qui font des morts à chaque fois, mais qui sont rapides, mobiles, imprévisibles et difficilement contrôlables, car le temps que les renforts arrivent, les Deatheaters sont déjà repartis. McGonagall veut qu'on adopte la même attitude : on laisse les Aurors faire leurs raids contre les Deatheaters, et nous, on se contente d'attendre le gros coup, et on doit se concentrer sur nos études entre temps.

Inutile de te dire que ça ne plaît pas _du tout_ à Harry, cette attitude. Du coup, il a déjà parlé à Neville et Draco de cette carte du pays qu'on veut faire, sur l'exemple de la carte améliorée de l'école qu'on a proposé en projet de DCFM, Métamorphose, Runes Anciennes, Sortilèges et Arithmancie. Je t'en ai parlé il y a quelques jours (ou quelques semaines, je ne sais plus).

Neville et Draco sont OK, mais veulent qu'on s'exerce d'abord sur la carte de l'école, on fera celle du pays l'été prochain quand on maîtrisera les concepts. Et ça laisse le temps à Draco de préparer Hermione à assister à la création d'un outil aussi puissant et aussi facilement détournable pour des objectifs malavisés.

Je crois que si les garçons sont aussi d'accord pour mettre au point cette carte, c'est qu'ils veulent utiliser leurs droits de chevaliers-mages pour faire leurs propres attaques-éclair, contre les positions de Voldemort cette fois. Aucun des trois n'en parle réellement, mais je ne suis pas naïve au point de m'imaginer qu'ils veulent simplement s'en servir comme source d'information pour l'Ordre du Phoenix… Ces trois-là s'entraînent maintenant depuis des années, et même le calme Neville a envie de passer à l'action.

Jeudi, Harry, Draco et Hermione ont passé l'après-midi dans une des salles d'entraînement de la Suite des Fondateurs pour la transformer en Salle des Cartes (nom pompeusement trouvé par Draco, évidemment, qui adore le côté militaire et stratégique du _titre_ ). Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de la ranger, mais aussi de la… purifier, en quelque sorte, magiquement. Avec plein de Runes et d'Arithmancie, d'où notre absence de participation, à Neville et moi.

On a décidé tous les cinq de consacrer de manière tout à fait officielle une demi-journée par semaine à chacun de nos projets. Donc, le jeudi après-midi, c'est la carte. Le lundi matin, c'est l'Arbre à Mémoire, et le mercredi matin, c'est la potion de fertilité. Ce sont les seules demi-journées où il n'y a aucun cours qui nous intéresse et peu de risque d'être demandés en assistanat. C'est maigre, hein ? Mais pas évident de trouver des créneaux qui conviennent à _cinq_ personnes… Enfin, on a trouvé ces demi-journées, et ça nous permet de savoir que chaque projet sera travaillé un minimum chaque semaine, même si on peut s'y pencher à d'autres moments de la semaine, si on veut, selon son propre temps libre.

Sinon, puisqu'il faut bien s'occuper en dehors des cours, mais sans s'intéresser à la guerre puisque _les adultes s'occupent de tout_ (je devrais pas me plaindre, n'empêche : c'est _exactement_ ce que je voulais en commençant à aider Harry), Draco a décidé d'organiser une fête ce soir à Slytherin, réunissant les sixièmes et septièmes années des quatre maisons. Apparemment, quand on dépasse les OWLs, on a le droit d'avoir une vie dépravée à longueur d'année. Mais pas trop quand même, hein… Uniquement le week end, quand il n'y a pas cours le lendemain, et tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de devoirs et révisions… Les pauvres… Seraient complètement perdus dans une université…

Mais ça veut dire que ce soir… _party time_! Yeah ! Daphne et Tracy m'ont déjà briefée sur la tenue à porter… Apparemment, il y a des codes selon les Maisons… Les Hufflepuffs seraient toujours sagement habillés. Leur sens de la justice à ne pas vouloir attirer les yeux de quelqu'un en position de faiblesse (c'est-à-dire ivre mort). Les Ravenclaw sont aussi sages, mais plus parce qu'ils sont studieux, et donc vont participer au début de la soirée mais partiront avant que ça devienne vraiment intéressant. Ils ont besoin de sommeil pour reposer leur cerveau avant les révisions intensives qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire le dimanche ( _heureusement_ que le Choixpeau a écarté Ravenclaw pour moi !). Les Gryffindors font honneur à leur bravoure : ils osent généralement les tenues osées, mini, sexy… Mais ce sera plus dans l'esprit de s'amuser qu'autre chose.

Enfin, les Slytherins. Eux aussi osent beaucoup. Ma tenue de ce soir ? Une robe ultra-moulante qui arrive mi-cuisse, légèrement fendue sur le côté, dos-nu et avec un profond décolleté. Honnêtement, sans magie pour faire tenir les bretelles sur les épaules… Ce serait compliqué… Elle est aussi dorée que le pelage de Flamme, ce qui accentue son côté… révélateur. Et, malgré cette description, étonnamment, cette robe n'est pas vulgaire… Quand Daphne m'a décrit ce qu'elle allait créer, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle allait m'habiller comme une prostituée, honnêtement. Mais… non… Daphne et Tracy disent que tout est dans la coupe de la robe… Si elles le disent…

En tout cas, avec cette robe, l'esprit des Slytherins lors d'une soirée est clair : il faut oser, être à la limite de l'indécence, mais tout en classe et sans vulgarité. Je n'y serais certainement pas arrivée sans l'aide de mes deux Dames de Compagnie…

En fait, Daphne a créé cette robe directement sur moi. Apparemment, ça se fait bien dans le monde magique : tu prends un morceau de l'étoffe de ton choix, et tu la… développes jusqu'à lui donner la forme voulue. Daphne adore ça et a plein de coupons de tissus différents, et connaît plein de sorts pour leur donner la forme qu'elle veut. Elle a aussi créé sa robe et celle de Tracy aussi comme ça.

J'ai découvert qu'elle veut en faire son métier… Une sorte de styliste magique. Comme elle est l'héritière de la famille Greengrass et est donc promise à un beau mariage, on la décourage plus ou moins à poursuivre une carrière sérieuse. Parce qu'il faut que ce soit son mari qui ramène l'argent ou parce qu'il faut qu'elle soit… disponible pour lui, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, ça fleure bon le patriarcat traditionnel. Daphne ne s'en formalise pas particulièrement. Elle a pu présenter à ses parents son projet sans qu'ils lui mettent de barrière, du coup. Ils ont l'impression que c'est une passion qu'elle veut juste pousser un peu plus loin pour ses amies. Elle ne leur a curieusement pas montré son projet de boutique et de marque à rayonnement international…

J'espère pour elle qu'elle aura un mari compréhensif qui n'adhérera pas à ce concept vieillot du mariage et lui permettra de sortir de la maison pour autre chose qu'un thé entre amies… Surtout que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que Daphne et Tracy sont plus que de simples meilleures amies, leur aura a trop de passion pour l'autre pour que ce soit de la simple amitié. En tout cas, personnellement, je ne t'ai jamais regardée avec autant de… chaleur… que ces deux-là entre elles…

Alors si Daphne, en plus de ne pas pouvoir vivre sa sexualité dans son mariage, ne peut même pas vivre sa passion… Ben franchement, je la plains…

Enfin, Tracy et elle continuent leur « double relation » avec Blaise et Theo, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils souhaitaient officialiser ça, tous les quatre.

…

Regarde-moi… Trente ans à Avalon, et mon journal sert toujours à parler de beuveries, chiffons et histoires de cul… Franchement…

Et ça ne s'arrangera certainement pas demain, parce que je vais certainement te raconter la soirée…

Mais bon, en même temps, en dehors des cours, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte d'autre ?

Ah si ! Autre chose, même si c'est lié au cul… Pansy a trouvé son arme pour essayer de me faire descendre dans la hiérarchie de Slytherin. Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle n'y arrivera pas sur le plan de la magie ou des titres, alors elle essaie de salir ma réputation. D'après ce que j'ai compris de ce que m'ont raconté Daphne et Tracy, Pansy veut faire croire que Draco et moi, maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux à Slytherin alors que nos fiancés sont à Gryffindor, entretiendrions une relation illicite ensemble. Ce qui est complètement absurde… Draco a beau être très sexy, j'aime Harry (qui est _au moins_ aussi sexy que Draco), et Draco est mon meilleur ami. Un toi au masculin… en plus sarcastique et hautain, et arrogant, mais bon… il est _friendzoné_ à fond, et je sais que c'est réciproque. Ça pourrait presque être mon « meilleur ami gay » tellement notre amitié est dépourvue de considérations sexuelles (et s'il lit un jour ce journal, il pendra ma dépouille en étendard devant Malfoy Manor…).

Ces rumeurs fonctionnent, au moins dans la Salle Commune de Slytherin : les autres nous observent, tous les deux, et cherchent le moindre geste qui pourrait être considéré comme romantique pour alimenter la rumeur. Ils n'ont rien trouvé qu'une claque ou deux sur la tête de Draco quand il se montre un peu trop méchant. Et ils auront du mal à trouver plus, honnêtement. Je ne suis toujours pas franchement tactile (à part avec Harry, évidemment, mais c'est autre chose…) et Draco non plus, éducation de noble oblige.

Hermione et Harry n'ont absolument aucun doute envers nous, c'est l'essentiel. Et Hermione dit qu'il y a des rumeurs semblables à Gryffindor : Harry ne me serait pas fidèle, car après tout, la fidélité n'a jamais été le fort des Potter (tu t'imagines que Harry _adore_ cette insulte à la fois envers lui, mais aussi envers son père…). Et Hermione ne serait avec Draco que par intérêt, mais aurait des vues sur Ron. Oui, oui, les rumeurs, c'est comme la mode : ça revient par cycle…

Ces rumeurs-là ne sont pas complètement infondées : Harry se fait très souvent draguer, et les filles ont du mal à comprendre que pour lui, des fiançailles ont une vraie signification, visiblement… Hermione, elle, se fait draguer par Ron. Draco a failli l'étriper en apprenant ça, mais Hermione lui a suggéré de le laisser faire, et que Draco se venge de manière plus… Slytherin on va dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Draco tiendra, il est extrêmement possessif et jaloux (en fait, les deux seuls qui ne le sont pas de notre groupe sont Hermione et Neville). Affaire à suivre, comme on dit.

Bon, les filles ont fini de préparer leur propre robe et veulent passer à l'étape suivante : coiffure et maquillage. Joie…

Je te laisse, ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

J'ai l'impression que le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas particulièrement intéressés, alors j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira davantage.

Histoire de vous titiller un peu, il y a un (vague) indice sur ce que seront les deux gros clichés qui vont servir de fil directeur à cette partie (et uniquement cette partie, la guerre contre Voldemort est le fil directeur qui unit les trois parties) :)

Enfin, ceux qui voulaient voir le retour de Ron, voyez que je ne l'ai pas complètement oublié ! Il va encore être discret dans les prochains chapitres, faire une apparition de temps en temps, mais son rôle prendra de l'ampleur une fois ces fameux clichés en place :)

Enfin, pour aide-mémoire, parce que je n'en ai pas réellement reparlé dans cette partie, voici les trois projets que nos mages vont réaliser cette année à la place du programme normal des matières habituelles :

\- La Carte de Hogwarts (DCFM, Sortilèges, Runes, Arithmancie, Métamorphose) : elle s'inspire de la Carte des Maraudeurs, mais son but est de servir d'alerte pour le personnel encadrant s'il devait y avoir un dysfonctionnement (humain ou magique) au sein de l'école. L'idée est venue de Harry, pour rendre l'idée d'origine de Manon plus acceptable. L'idée de Manon était de créer une carte à l'échelle de la Grande Bretagne, afin de servir d'outil d'espionnage à distance contre les Death Eaters (même si Manon n'en parle jamais comme ça, autant appeler un chat un chat...). C'est cette idée- _là_ que Harry vient d'exposer à Neville et Draco dans ce chapitre.

\- L'Arbre à Mémoire (Herbologie, Histoire de la Magie, Runes, Astronomie) : part du principe que la terre se souvient de tout, et qu'on peut la faire parler, si on sait comment s'y prendre. Les Arbres à Mémoire, extrêmement rares, permettent de restituer l'histoire du lieu où ils sont plantés. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, c'est Neville qui va être à la tête de ce projet.

\- La Potion de Fertilité (Potions, Arithmancie, mais aussi Médicomagie et Magie Noire) : idée de Draco, pour aider ses deux amis Théo et Blaise à surmonter le barrage de l'impossibilité d'avoir un héritier issu de leur couple. L'idée est de permettre à deux personnes, du même sexe ou non, de concevoir un enfant malgré un problème de fertilité, que ce soit du à l'absence d'un utérus ou d'un donneur de sperme dans le couple, ou à un réel problème de fécondité. Il s'inspire des progrès de la médecine non-magique en matière de PMA (on ne parle pas encore de GPA dans les années 90 je crois...)

Evidemment, ces projets vont évoluer au fil de l'année, au fur et à mesure que les cinq mages vont se rendre compte de l'ampleur réelle de certaines de leurs idées. Mais au moins, voici de quoi ils partent :)

Bonne lecture, et au 17 mars pour la suite ! :)


	5. 8 septembre 1996

**Dimanche 8 septembre 1996**

Chère Marie,

Oh bon sang, j'avais oublié combien les soirées étudiantes à Hogwarts pouvaient être… animées… J'ai un peu mal aux cheveux, aujourd'hui… Heureusement, on a dormi dans la Suite des Fondateurs, donc aucun élève ou professeur pour nous réveiller en ce dimanche matin après une nuit bien agitée.

La soirée s'est très bien passée. Animée, oui, mais pas de fausses notes. Quelques éclats par-ci par-là, mais bon, tu ne peux pas demander à une soixantaine de lycéens alcoolisés de se comporter raisonnablement.

Ils ont organisé un _Action ou Vérité_ , et les Slytherins sont beaucoup moins prudes que les Gryffindors. Ou ont moins d'honneur et n'hésitent pas à frapper là où ça fait mal. Comme tu veux.

On a donc appris que Pansy n'est pas amoureuse de Draco mais veut son prestige et son nom de famille. Elle avait l'air choquée par son propre aveu. Je pense qu'elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle l'aimait. À voir ce que ça donne pour l'avenir.

Lavender a du sang de succube, et même si elle n'en a pas assez pour être une créature magique, ça suffit pour lui donner cette sexualité débridée qui fait sa réputation à Hogwarts. Elle veut coucher avec tous les mecs de notre année et des deux autour avant la fin de sa scolarité. Elle a déjà réussi avec les actuels septième années, est en bonne voie pour les actuels cinquième années, mais chez nous, elle n'a jamais couché avec Harry et Draco, ça semble compromis.

Ron est amoureux de Hermione et a bien l'intention de remettre au goût du jour les vieilles légendes médiévales en étant le preux chevalier qui vient sauver la pauvre et innocente damoiselle des griffes du vilain dragon qui va la manger toute crue…

Se « faire manger toute crue » ne dérangerait apparemment pas une Hermione pas si innocente que ça parce qu'elle aurait un côté masochiste, que Draco ne serait pas particulièrement gêné de satisfaire. La maniaque du contrôle se lâche dans la chambre à coucher, visiblement.

En parlant de maniaque du contrôle qui se lâche, je considérerais apparemment Harry comme un dieu au lit. C'est l'expression que j'ai employée hier soir. Je savais que je suis très heureuse de nos ébats, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à lui coller ce qualificatif.

Harry, lui, s'il aime le fait que nous n'avons pas particulièrement de routine en terme de sexualité : ce n'est pas tout le temps le même qui a le contrôle, et nous mettons _très_ régulièrement du piment dans notre relation… (le chocolat fondu et les fruits rouges de l'hiver dernier ? _So 1995_ , ma chérie…) ; il adore quand nous… _faisons l'amour_. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, et Harry a eu du mal aussi hier soir.

En gros, il y a notre relation on va dire normale. Avec nos moments de tendresse, nos disputes, nos réconciliations, notre vie sexuelle… On s'aime, on adore passer du temps ensemble, rien de plus normal. On va dire que c'est la vie amoureuse de n'importe quel couple. Et il y a ces moments où c'est la magie qui prend le dessus. Tout le temps, notre magie personnelle cherche celle de l'autre, comme une autre forme de caresse que les caresses physiques. Mais en temps normal, c'est juste un élément de plus dans notre relation. Quand… nous _faisons l'amour_ , je ne vois pas d'autre expression possible, je suis d'accord avec Harry, c'est la magie qui est l'élément principal de notre relation. Souvent, on ne fait même pas l'amour au sens physique du terme. Mais ça reste quand même l'expression la plus adaptée.

Honnêtement, je ne vois pas du tout comment expliquer ça. C'est comme si dans ces moments, Harry Potter et Manon Descosses n'existent plus vraiment. On est deux entités magiques, qui s'aiment, qui s'aiment tellement qu'elles mettent leur magie à nu pour l'autre. Impossible de tricher pendant ces moments-là. Si on ne s'aimait pas réellement tous les deux, ça ne marcherait pas. Ça va même un peu plus loin : si on n'avait pas une confiance absolue dans l'amour de l'autre, ça ne marcherait pas.

À Avalon, on a appris à faire une potion qui permet d'induire cet… état entre deux fiancés, pour voir s'ils s'aiment vraiment. Elle a été très utilisée quand un Héritier (ou une Héritière, ça marche dans les deux sens) cherchait à échapper à un mariage arrangé pour un mariage d'amour. Ses proches vérifiaient alors la véracité de l'amour comme ça. Si les deux amants atteignaient l'état qu'on atteint Harry et moi, alors souvent leurs parents acceptaient de les marier. Harry et moi y arrivons sans potion parce que nous sommes mages, et que nous avons donc un lien plus intime avec notre magie.

Autant te dire que j'étais très heureuse quand Harry a admis qu'il adorait partager ça avec moi.

Dans un tout autre registre, Blaise nous a beaucoup fait rire en nous racontant la réaction de sa mère à l'annonce de son homosexualité : « _J'ai élevé un fils dans les règles de la galanterie pour compenser le manque de_ gentlemen _dans ce pays, et forcément, il faut qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes_ ». Elle refuse pour l'instant Theo chez elle, mais c'est parce que c'est un fils de Deatheater et qu'elle craint les représailles de Nott père s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle ne désapprouve pas la relation de leurs fils. Elle a d'ailleurs donné une propriété à Blaise, pour pouvoir dire en toute honnêteté qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce que Blaise fait _chez lui_. Comme ça, les tourtereaux ont un refuge, mais elle est protégée.

Daphne et Tracy sont effectivement en couple, ce qui a fait beaucoup ricaner les autres maisons : la très propre sur elle Slytherin a deux couples homosexuels dans la même année. Ce à quoi Harry a répliqué que les mecs avec lesquels il a couché sont en majorité d'autres maisons et que rien qu'hier soir, il y en avait quatre présents… Ça a calmé les rires et au contraire attisé la curiosité de tous : qui ?

J'ai d'ailleurs vu Blaise sortir un carnet de sa poche et prendre des notes. C'est lui qui a repris le business des paris des jumeaux, et il est aussi sérieux qu'eux sur l'exactitude des infos. D'ailleurs, ils lui ont même donné leurs propres notes des paris en cours pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Même chez les sorciers, le pari est une affaire sérieuse en Grande Bretagne !

Après toutes ces révélations (et d'autres moins croustillantes, comme la position préférée de Goyle… Je t'épargne cette image mentale, je suis gentille), on a commencé à danser.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment, Blaise a décidé de faire une sorte de karaoké. Pas mal ont joué le jeu. Avec plus ou moins de réussite. Neville a balancé Harry en annonçant à tout le monde qu'il savait très bien chanter. Il lui a fait chanter _The Show Must Go On de Queen_. Harry aime bien Queen, groupe formellement interdit d'écoute chez les Dursley, et il l'écoutait quand ils n'étaient pas là et qu'il pouvait changer la fréquence de la radio. Je l'avais déjà entendu fredonner _Bohemian Raphsody_. Et j'ai été sage : bien que ce soit ma chanson préférée du groupe, je ne la lui ai jamais demandée. Je suis une petite amie exemplaire, je trouve… (c'est surtout que je n'avais pas envie de faire peur aux autres en lui faisant chanter une chanson aussi morbide…)

Harry s'est vengé en demandant à Neville _Wind of Change_ de Scorpions. Ça va, ça aurait pu être pire. Une chanson optimiste, ça lui va bien.

Et comme j'ai aidé Neville à reconnaître la chanson, Harry m'a demandé aussi quelque chose. Il voulait que je chante en français, alors il s'est tourné vers Draco. Mais ce n'est pas Draco qui a trouvé, c'est Blaise. Il m'a demandé… _Pourvu qu'elles soient douces_ , de Mylène Farmer. J'ai été choquée quand il a proposé ça :

« Comment tu connais ça, toi ?

—Une chanson qui parle aussi ouvertement d'homosexualité ? Comment crois-tu que j'allais la manquer ? »

Je me demande si c'est à cause de cette chanson que Mylène Farmer est une icône de la communauté gay, du coup… Mais toujours est-il qu'il est hors de question de chanter ça, et je l'ai fait savoir.

« Pourquoi ? a demandé Harry, qui (j'espère pour lui) ne connaissait pas la chanson.

—Parce qu'elle chante à son amant qu'il n'a pas besoin de refouler ses désirs homosexuels et qu'aujourd'hui, la sodomie est tout à fait acceptée. »

Là, Harry est choqué à son tour. Na !

« Ce n'est qu'une chanson, Manon, a insisté Blaise.

—Blaise adoré, je n'ai eu qu'un seul amant dans ma vie, et cet amant n'a aucun problème avec sa bisexualité, ne refoule rien du tout, et il se trouve qu'il me préfère de face que de dos. Je ne me sens pas apte à chanter ça, désolée. »

Et là, Harry, ce traître :

« Je suis de plus en plus curieux de connaître cette chanson, pour que tu refuses de la chanter… »

Oh et puis merde… Qu'il assume… J'ai donc accepté et j'ai pris soin de traduire chaque parole à Harry mentalement, au fur et à mesure que je chantais…

 _Ton regard oblique  
_ _En rien n'est lubrique  
_ _Ta maman t'a trop fessé  
_ _Ton goût du revers  
_ _N'a rien de pervers  
_ _Et ton bébé n'est pas fâché_

Les sourcils de Harry se sont froncés. Je le sentais trouver les paroles trop explicites. Ben _mon bébé_ , t'es pas sorti de l'auberge…

 _Ton Kama sutra_  
 _A bien cent ans d'âge_  
 _Mon Dieu que c'est démodé_  
 _Le nec plus ultra_  
 _En ce paysage_  
 _C'est d'aimer des deux côtés_

Ah, je crois qu'il commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi je _ne voulais pas_ la chanter. Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé, j'ai bien l'intention de terminer…

 _Ta majesté_  
 _Jamais ne te déplaces_  
 _Sans ton petit oreiller_  
 _À jamais je suis_  
 _Ton unique classe_  
 _Tout n'est que prix à payer_

 _Tu fais des Ah ! des Oh !_  
 _Derrière ton ouvrage_  
 _Quand mon petit pantalon_  
 _Debout et de dos_  
 _Sans perdre courage_  
 _Dénude tes obsessions_

Cette fois-ci, il a rougi. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il adore quand je le taquine en me déshabillant, et ça, ça marche quel que soit le côté qu'il préfère réellement…

 _Tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout_  
 _Mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces_  
 _D'un poète tu n'as que la lune en tête_  
 _De mes rondeurs tu es K.O. !_  
 _Tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout_  
 _Mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces_  
 _D'un esthète tu n'as gardé qu'un air bête_  
 _Tout est beau si c'est vu de dos !_

Je le sentais protester mentalement à ces paroles. J'ai failli en rire tant il semblait prendre ça personnellement. Je le _savais_ , que ça allait se passer comme ça. Je me suis contentée d'un sourire moqueur avant de continuer :

 _Prose ou poésie_  
 _Tout n'est que prétexte_  
 _Pas la peine de t'excuser_  
 _Muse ou égérie_  
 _Mes petites fesses_  
 _Ne cessent de t'inspirer_

 _Je fais des Ah ! des Oh !_  
 _Jamais ne me lasse_  
 _Par amour pour un toqué_  
 _Ne faut-il pas que_  
 _Jeunesse se passe_  
 _À quoi bon se bousculer ?_

Harry continuait ses protestations mentales, toujours rouge comme une tomate. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se sent aussi concerné. Il n'est pas obsédé par mes fesses, il l'est par mon corps entier. Et… comme elle dit, jeunesse se passe… On a essayé, honnêtement. Une fois. Pas deux. C'est un non catégorique de ma part. Et Harry le sait. Mais il n'en semble pas plus frustré que ça.

Bref, il est loin de l'amant décrit dans la chanson, obsédé par les derrières, frustré de ne pas pouvoir assouvir son obsession et en même temps gêné de la reconnaître. Et moi je suis loin de l'amante incarnée par Mylène Farmer, parce que je suis loin d'être aussi tolérante qu'elle sur ces pratiques. Enfin, chez les autres, je m'en fous complètement. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur cul, littéralement. Mais chez moi, cette porte là est fermée.

À la fin de la chanson, nombreux étaient choqués. Ou morts de rire, ça dépend. Harry, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il a voulu que je la chante, et bien voilà.

Mais il n'est pas dit que je resterai sans revanche : je me suis tournée vers Blaise :

« À ton tour ? »

Il a eu un air de bête traquée. Malgré mon ton innocent, il savait que je n'allais rien laisser passer. Il n'était pas le seul visiblement parce que Draco m'a demandé :

« Tu as une idée ?

—Oh oui… Je crois que _Macho Man_ de Village People lui ira parfaitement… »

Il y a eu un silence étonné, puis tous ceux qui ont eu une éducation non-magique ont éclaté de rire. Blaise a plissé les yeux, méfiant :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Rien de sexuel, je te rassure… je lui ai répondu avec un sourire pas rassurant pour un sou.

—C'est lequel des cinq ? » est intervenu Harry.

Je me suis tournée vers lui, surprise. Puis j'ai compris qu'il voulait sa part dans la revanche. J'ai fait mine de consulter Hermione, et on a éclaté de rire ensemble, en répondant :

« Le policier ! »

Harry a agité sa main, faisant apparaître l'uniforme du policier sur Blaise. Tout y était : la veste en cuir ouverte, sans chemise, le pantalon de cuir noir moulant et taille basse, le képi, la moustache…

J'ai failli en tomber de mon fauteuil tellement je riais. Et je n'étais pas la seule.

Blaise s'est regardé, effrayé, et a cherché du secours auprès de Theo, qui a secoué la tête :

« Oh non, celui-là, tu le gardes jusqu'à cette nuit… »

Ce qui n'a pas arrangé la situation dans la salle, évidemment.

Draco regardait son meilleur ami d'un air choqué :

« Mais c'est quoi la musique de dépravés qu'écoutent les Moldus ? D'abord la chanson de Manon, et puis ça… »

Faut dire qu'on n'a pas choisi la meilleure publicité pour la musique non-magique, je le reconnais. Hermione s'est penchée vers lui pour le réconforter :

« Je choisirai quelque chose de plus grand public, si tu veux. Du même genre que Harry et Neville… »

Draco a semblé accepter le marché, et a donc refusé d'aider Blaise.

Notre fier Sang-Pur a donc du chanter _Macho Man_ dans le costume du policier des Village People.

Je suis extrêmement fière de moi ! Je regrette l'absence de caméras dans la Grande-Bretagne magique, parce que franchement, c'était collector. Surtout que Blaise, une fois résigné à son funeste destin, a accepté de jouer le jeu. Il s'est donc bien déhanché sur son podium, a fait tomber sa veste… Et comme nous étions tous aussi alcoolisés que lui, nous avons joué le jeu des fans en délire…

Bref, heureusement que Harry a demandé à Lady Hogwarts d'isoler la Salle Commune des Slytherins du reste de la Maison…

On s'est bien amusés, donc.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert avec Harry les deux salles qui nous serviront de salle de classe. On donnera en même temps cours à une moitié d'une année. La répartition des maisons change d'année en année, pour ne pas qu'on ait toujours les mêmes. Et ça nous permet de ne bloquer que quatorze heures de notre emploi du temps commun.

Les deux salles sont reliées par le bureau du professeur. Enfin, des professeurs en l'occurrence. Nous avons préparé chacun notre salle, et nous avons convenu que la décoration viendrait au fur et à mesure des leçons : posters et schémas explicatifs, livres dans la bibliothèque… On commence les leçons demain avec les cinquième années, je me demande ce que ça va donner. Bon, cette semaine, c'est juste les bases de la magie humaine, ce que la plupart des sorciers savent déjà : non-magiciens, sorciers, mages, les courants magiques, la métrie de Gend, rien de méchant. C'est juste histoire de s'assurer que ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde non-magique aient les mêmes bases que les autres.

Je te raconterai demain ce que ça donne.

Et apparemment, j'ai un nouveau rituel le dimanche soir : les petits Serpents sont venus me trouver ce midi pour me demander si je pouvais organiser un autre atelier de création d'histoire. Je ne vais pas leur dire non alors que je leur ai moi-même dit la semaine dernière que c'était quelque chose d'intéressant pour eux.

Donc voilà, une fois ce journal terminé, je vais aller retrouver les petits Slytherins et jouer la gentille grande soeur. Ça faisait depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette casquette, ça me manquait presque en fait. Ils sont plus âgés que Louise, mais ils sont presque autant couvés par les Slytherins plus âgés, c'est marrant.

Bon, je te laisse. Je vais retrouver les _snakelings_ , comme on les appelle…

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Alors j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout quel accueil vous allez faire à ce chapitre... Les song-fics sont un cliché des fan-fics, souvent moquées, mais j'avais cette scène de karaoké en tête, et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?" :)

Et _Bohemian Raphsody_ n'est absolument pas une référence au film qui vient de sortir, puisque ce karaoké fait partie du texte original écrit en 2014, bien avant qu'on parle du film. J'adore réellement ce groupe et ce titre :) (et j'ai donc adoré le film :) )

En parlant d'accueil, merci pour vos commentaires pour le dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas comment a été comprise la note d'auteur, mais ce n'était certainement pas une façon de réclamer des reviews, j'ai été surprise de vous voir réagir par rapport à ça. C'était juste une constatation de ma part, à la rigueur pour que certains me disent si effectivement le chapitre précédent n'avait pas été très intéressant, pourquoi...

Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait interprété par certains comme un appel à des reviews plus régulières... Je suis toujours heureuse des reviews que vous pouvez me laissez, surtout qu'elles sont toujours encourageantes et constructives, je suis extrêmement chanceuse avec vous ! :) Et je ne me permettrais pas de réclamer des reviews alors que moi-même, même sur des histoires que je suis régulièrement, je suis loiiiiin d'en laisser à chaque fois...

Enfin, sur le jeu des clichés, certains ont vu les bons indices dans le dernier chapitre, et commencent à s'approcher de la réponse (un, surtout :) ). Je n'ai répondu qu'en MP, donc vous pouvez continuer à jouer sans vous faire influencer par mes réponses aux autres :)

Bonne lecture, et au 31 mars pour le prochain chapitre ! :)


	6. 14 septembre 1996

**Samedi 14 septembre 1996**

Chère Marie,

Bon… Autant pour moi et ma volonté de te raconter dès lundi dernier comment se passent les cours… J'ai _légèrement_ sous-estimé la charge de travail qui accompagne une grande souplesse de l'emploi du temps…

Là, Harry est en entraînement de Quidditch, j'ai fais mes devoirs, et j'avoue que je suis en train de repousser à demain les derniers détails de mon cours de la semaine prochaine. J'ai juste envie d'avoir un moment pour moi…

Les cours se passent bien. J'ai donc eu tous les niveaux, puisque la semaine est (déjà !) terminée. Ils semblent pour la plupart bien prendre ce cours supplémentaire. Les sixième et septième années sont plus réticents, mais c'est plutôt par rapport à notre âge, à Harry et moi. Nous avons le même âge, voire sommes plus jeunes qu'eux, alors forcément. Alors nous avons du tous les deux leur prouver que nous sommes légitimes à ce poste. Quand nous nous sommes racontés ça, Harry et moi, nous avons réalisé qu'on pourrait presque jouer au « bon policier, méchant policier », tous les deux, Harry étant le gentil et moi la méchante.

De mon côté, ça a été radical : je leur ai fait légèrement sentir l'influence du Courroux de la Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, et c'était plié. Il y en a, je sais pourquoi ils n'ont pas été répartis à Gryffindor… Harry, lui, a du _argumenter_ son rôle de Grand Druide d'Avalon, et presque leur prouver par A+B qu'il détient bien ce savoir. Vivement qu'il maîtrise l'élément magie, qu'il puisse plier les choses aussi rapidement que moi… Mais soyons honnêtes : Harry est un _gentil_ , fondamentalement. Il sera toujours incapable de sortir la carte du méchant impressionnant. Ça sert, parfois, de ne pas avoir de remords si je froisse quelques plumes…

Draco est venu me trouver par la suite. Apparemment, j'ai foutu sacrément la frousse à certains Slytherins, et ils sont pas sûrs d'apprécier. Ben j'ai envie de dire : tant pis pour eux. J'ai pas plus envie de leur enseigner ce cours qu'eux de m'avoir comme prof, mais comme personne ne s'en est occupé avant moi et que Harry semble considérer que seuls lui et moi sommes parfaitement aptes à le faire, ben je dois m'y coller. Ils n'ont qu'à se plaindre à lui.

Sérieusement, mon intégration se passe bien à Slytherin. Ils savent que je suis la Princesse, et que je ne me laisserai pas faire, mais que si on ne me cherche pas, je suis gentille. Ils ont donc compris la leçon : ils ont arrêté de me chercher. À une exception près : Pansy, qui veut toujours retrouver sa place. Mais elle a compris qu'elle ne doit pas m'attaquer de face, et elle découvrira bien assez tôt que j'ai le dos plus solide qu'elle le pense. Je la laisse faire.

Draco est moins patient que moi : elle recommence à le draguer ouvertement, comme en quatrième année, et ça lui tape apparemment sérieusement sur le système. Blaise prend les paris pour savoir combien de temps il va tenir. J'ai parié qu'il craquera avant Halloween. Il est possessif et jaloux, et ça marche aussi pour lui-même : s'il proclame à tous qu'il est fiancé avec Hermione, c'est bien pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il n'est plus disponible pour personne d'autre.

À voir ce que ça va donner. Mais plus la réponse tarde à venir, plus elle sera spectaculaire. Du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment hâte : j'ai envie de voir du spectacle !

Toujours dans la rubrique potins mondains, demain, c'est le douzième anniversaire du Prince Henry. Il a reçu l'autorisation de rejoindre sa famille dès aujourd'hui jusqu'à demain avant le dîner, et demain soir, après le dîner, on fera un petit quelque chose dans la salle commune de Slytherin. Rien de méchant, le gamin n'a que douze ans, mais juste histoire de montrer qu'on n'a pas oublié l'anniversaire de notre prince…

Sinon, les cours se passent bien. On avance doucement sur nos projets, mais c'est normal, on est encore au démarrage, et il y a beaucoup de recherches à faire. Je vais d'ailleurs me faire bientôt insulter par Hermione et Draco si je ne vais pas rapidement les rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour faire ces recherches avec eux.

Je finis juste avec toi et j'y vais.

Pour l'Arbre à Mémoire, on est en train d'essayer de déterminer l'espèce d'arbre qui supportera le mieux la croissance accélérée rituelle qu'on va devoir lui infliger. Ma première opinion était le chêne, mais Neville n'est pas du tout d'accord. On est par contre tous d'accord sur le fait de choisir une espèce non-magique pour ne pas que la magie propre à l'arbre influe sur le bon fonctionnement des rituels. Donc on doit chercher un arbre qui non seulement est solide, mais en plus supporte bien la magie (ce qui n'est donc apparemment pas le cas du chêne…). Il faut aussi trouver le rituel qu'on doit appliquer : les runes, les conditions météorologiques et astrologiques…

Nous avons trouvé une sorte de guide pour faire un Arbre à Mémoire, mais c'est encore plus obscur qu'un traité d'Alchimie pour créer la Pierre Philosophale (et je sais de quoi je parle, Merlin nous a montré ce traité à Avalon…). Je ne comprends pas l'objectif de l'auteur : pourquoi faire en sorte que l'histoire d'un lieu se « mérite » ? Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas au contraire être accessible à tous, pour en faire profiter les nouvelles générations ? Après tout, connaître son histoire, c'est éviter de répéter encore et encore les mêmes erreurs, non ? Mais non, cet auteur rend la chose plus difficile encore à accéder que la richesse absolue et la jeunesse éternelle, qui pour le coup, sont deux vrais fléaux particulièrement tentateurs…

Enfin… Ça rend aussi le projet intéressant : ce serait trop facile pour les NEWTs de simplement reproduire une procédure décrite pas à pas…

Pour la Potion de Fertilité, on est un peu au point mort : Hermione refuse toujours de participer au projet, puisque c'est contraire à ses valeurs. À nous quatre, entre la magie noire, la médicomagie, l'Arithmancie et les Potions, on devrait vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir, mais Hermione est l'analyste du groupe, celle capable de synthétiser toutes ces compétences et connaissances dans un ensemble construit et fiable.

Inutile de te dire que c'est _hyper_ tendu entre Draco et Hermione. Pansy et Ron, respectivement, doivent boire du petit lait. Blaise et Theo, eux, sont plutôt froids avec Hermione, ce qui laisse penser que Draco leur a parlé de ses déboires…

Neville et moi essayons de remotiver Draco : ce n'est pas parce que Hermione n'est pas avec nous que le projet tombe à l'eau. On va y arriver. Beaaaaucoup plus lentement, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Nous ne sommes pas stupides, bon sang ! Il faut juste qu'on avance aussi dans les deux autres projets pour se libérer un peu de temps de réflexion pour celui-ci…

Pour le dernier projet, d'ailleurs, la Carte de Hogwarts : on avance bien ! La salle dédiée a été complètement purifiée, et nous sommes en train de graver la carte des fondations du château sur une table en bois. Cette table va représenter les fondations de la carte virtuelle en relief, et il faut qu'elle soit exacte. Et comme elle va être bardée de sortilèges, runes et enchantements, et qu'on vient de purifier la salle, il faut qu'il y ait le moins de magie résiduelle possible lors de la gravure… Ça veut dire qu'on fait ça… à la main ! Autant te dire que c'est Neville en priorité qui s'y colle, et moi qui l'aide un peu. Neville a interdit aux autres de s'approcher des outils de gravure… Alors pendant ce temps, ils commencent à réfléchir sur les sorts possibles pour créer la carte et la rendre utilisable, et surtout fonctionnelle.

Draco veut faire appel à un designer pour nous aider dans ce dernier aspect car nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur la méthode : Harry veut que ça fonctionne par boutons, gravés sur le côté de la table, et qu'on peut « tourner » pour faire ce qu'on veut (se diriger vers une zone de la carte, zoomer/dé-zoomer, afficher certaines caractéristiques…). Et moi, je pense que si les boutons seront importants pour certaines fonctions (l'affichage de certaines caractéristiques par exemple), toute la navigation devrait pouvoir se faire avec les mains directement sur la carte. Les deux ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients : la solution de Harry est plus stable, moins gourmande en énergie magique, mais beaucoup plus difficile à prendre en main, et il faudra donc également rédiger un manuel d'utilisation, en s'assurant qu'il ne se perde pas. Ma solution est plus accessible, mais bien plus gourmande en énergie et potentiellement aussi une usine à gaz en termes de stabilité…

Draco pense qu'avec un designer spécialisé dans la conception d'objets magiques, on pourra découvrir quelques trucs et astuces qui nous permettront de parvenir à un compromis. Harry et moi sommes d'accord sur l'idée, et Neville et Hermione aussi. Draco a donc promis de contacter un des designers américains que sa famille connaît _via_ les entreprises qu'elle possède.

Donc ça a l'air d'avancer super rapidement pour la carte, mais nous sommes encore très loin d'avoir trouvé l'ensemble de sorts, de runes et d'enchantements nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de la carte, et qui peuvent fonctionner ensemble sans la détruire.

De quoi nous occuper jusqu'à la fin de l'année, donc, ce qui est parfait.

Donc je te laisse, et on va aller travailler avec Hermione et Draco à la bibliothèque.

À bientôt ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Vous pensiez que Pansy renonçerait aussi facilement ? Il y a bien plus en jeu pour elle que des sentiments pour Draco, voyons ;)

Et les projets auront chacun leurs défis, qu'on commence à découvrir.

En attendant, le prochain chapitre sera publié le 14 avril :)

A bientôt donc !

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

mortro : merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment touchée, et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire autant ! :)


	7. 29 septembre 1996

**Dimanche 29 septembre 1996**

Chère Marie,

deux semaines ! Deux semaines sans t'écrire ! Ça veut dire également deux semaines sans avoir suffisamment de temps pour moi pour prendre mon journal et coucher quelques mots…

J'ai cru que je deviendrais folle !

Les semaines sont toujours aussi remplies, entre les cours que je suis et ceux que je donne, les projets à rechercher, et le minimum de vie sociale du à cause de mon rang à Slytherin et Hogwarts. Parfois, _parfois_ , je regrette d'avoir un petit ami aussi célèbre et un cercle de proches aussi influent…

Là où j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais faire un meurtre, c'est le week-end dernier. Si je ne t'ai pas écrit du tout à ce moment-là, c'est parce que je n'étais même pas à Hogwarts.

Apparemment, une des coutumes de Hogwarts est de permettre à toutes les futures _ladies_ de plus de quinze ans de se rassembler une fois par trimestre à l'extérieur du château le temps d'un week-end. Ça existe aussi pour les futurs _lords_ aussi, mais les garçons n'y ont pas participé l'an dernier parce qu'ils ont estimé que notre charge de travail, entre ce qu'on devait apprendre en magie et notre entraînement de combat, était trop importante pour perdre un week-end complet en mondanités. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont pris leur place au sein de la société, et que Hermione et moi sommes fiancées à deux d'entre eux, la donne a changé.

Heureusement, les organisateurs ont eu l'intelligence de placer les deux week-ends ( _ladies_ d'un côté et _lords_ de l'autre) en même temps, ce qui nous évite de perdre deux week-ends à nous cinq.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe chez les garçons, l'organisation et le déroulement sont plus ou moins secrets (en sens inverse aussi, je n'ai pas eu le droit de dire grand chose à Harry), donc je vais te raconter comment ça se passe chez les filles.

Les parents d'une des jeunes filles concernées mettent à la disposition de toutes ces demoiselles un lieu, un manoir, une villa… pour qu'elles puissent se rassembler et parler de choses de _ladies_ loin des contraintes de l'école.

Un peu comme une super _pyjama-party_ , avec des robes de soirée même au petit déjeuner, du champagne à toute heure, des mignardises à grignoter à longueur de journée, et des discussions, des discussions, encore des discussions, sur les garçons, les fiancés, les célibataires, les dernières tenues à la mode, la dernière activité à la mode (la manipulation du verre…), la dernière musique à la mode… et encore les garçons, dont les fiancés et les célibataires…

Ça serait amusant si on était toutes des copines.

C'est loin d'être le cas.

Donc ces discussions futiles et légères sont l'occasion de très nombreux coups de poignard plus ou moins déguisés, et il faut avoir une sacrée carapace, et une bonne panoplie d'armes de jet, pour s'en sortir à peu près indemne…

En vrac, je me suis entendue dire que mon accent français était horrible, que mon niveau de langage laissait à désirer, ma culture de la littérature britannique également, que je ferais mieux de perdre du poids _avant_ mes futures grossesses, que j'ai beaucoup trop de seins pour satisfaire longtemps un garçon qui ne cache pas avoir du plaisir à coucher avec d'autres garçons, que mon sang de bourbe français n'arrivera jamais à égaler la classe naturelle des Sangs Purs britanniques, que je ne suis qu'une pute arriviste, que seule la magie noire m'a permis d'arriver aussi rapidement à mes fins, à savoir mettre les griffes sur le plus puissant héritier du royaume…

Bref, plein de joyeusetés. J'en entends certaines depuis que je suis officiellement en couple avec Harry, mais d'autres sont des nouveautés.

Et heureusement que j'ai des amies. Daphne et Tracy ne m'ont pas lâchée une seule fois, et m'ont sans aucun doute aidée à garder mon calme, et même à comprendre comment répondre avec des remarques aussi assassines tout en continuant à afficher un joli sourire. Être soutenue par deux filles qui sont depuis quelques jours ouvertement lesbiennes a bien sûr valu son lot de remarques, mais ça a quand même fait du bien de ne pas être seule face à ce laminage en règle.

Hermione aussi a été particulièrement ciblée par les insultes, et elle avait elle aussi le soutien d'autres lionnes : Lavender et Parvati, souvent rejointes par Padma. Elle a du particulièrement apprécier cette manière de fêter son anniversaire. On n'a pas pu faire de fête pour elle, à cause de ce foutu week-end, on a du se contenter d'une soirée intimiste le 19 au soir. Joyeuse manière de fêter sa majorité sorcière !

Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'insulter quelqu'un aussi violemment tout en gardant son sourire et un ton de voix laissant penser à un compliment. Le pire, —enfin, pour moi qui suis empathe— c'est qu'elles le pensent. Elles croient vraiment que je ne suis qu'une croqueuse de diamant qui laissera tomber Harry dès que je trouverai diamant plus gros — ou meilleur baiseur.

On m'a même dit que ce viol du 2 janvier 1996 aurait attisé en moi le goût de la luxure, et qu'il était désormais impossible pour moi de me satisfaire d'un seul homme… Cette fille-là, crois-moi que je ne l'ai pas épargnée… Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, à cette Claw, en plus !

Mais elle m'aura permis de me rendre compte de la véritable utilité du week-end : nous sommes toutes des bons partis, ou des fiancées de futurs lords influents. Et évidemment que nous aurons nous-mêmes de l'influence dans notre couple. Si je dis à Harry que cette fille m'a insultée aussi cruellement, il hésitera à deux fois avant de conclure une alliance avec son fiancé ou mari.

Et effectivement, quand j'ai raconté tout ça à Harry, il a déclaré qu'il ne s'associerait jamais avec les Phillips (la famille de cette fille) et leurs proches directs, dont les Smith (elle est fiancée à Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff qui prouve que tous les Hufflepuffs ne sont pas de gentils bisounours).

Parce qu'une fille à laquelle je n'avais jamais parlé auparavant m'a adressé des mots durs, les Smith ont perdu toute chance d'avoir le moindre partenariat avec les Potter pour cette génération au moins.

Et… C'est tordu, je dois le reconnaître, mais je suis contente que l'insulte sur laquelle il a le plus violemment réagi, c'est celle-là. Il était en colère d'apprendre qu'on me traite encore de parvenue, mais c'est si évident quand on veut blesser une fille sans statut évident qui sort avec un garçon bien plus élevé socialement parlant…

Et les autres insultes, sur mes compétences, mes aptitudes de _lady_ ou la fidélité de mon compagnon… C'est franchement risible, avouons-le. Rien que le fait que j'ai parfaitement compris ce qui se cachait sous chaque parole sucrée dément la moitié des vacheries que j'ai pu entendre…

Mais en effet, cette histoire de viol qui m'aurait rendue quasi-nymphomane, ça, ça m'a blessée. Et Harry n'a vraiment réagi qu'à ça. Il a tout de suite compris ce qui m'avait vraiment touchée.

Même si des fois, il est encore complètement hermétique à la personnalité féminine, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse de le voir prendre ainsi ma défense sur ce qui m'atteint vraiment.

Il était tellement furieux qu'il avait envie d'aller retrouver cette fille pour lui expliquer quelques vérités. J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre que ça n'en valait pas la peine : je l'avais déjà bien rhabillée pour l'hiver lorsqu'elle m'a insultée, et Daphne m'a assuré que cette… mise au point… très publique m'assurerait plus de soutiens qu'à elle, rien que parce que je suis fiancée à Lord Harry Potter.

Ça a du bon, parfois, la célébrité de Harry.

En tout cas, j'étais bien contente le dimanche soir de retrouver mes petits Serpents qui me demandaient de diriger une nouvelle soirée d'histoires. Ils ont toujours autant d'imagination, et malgré quelques passages qui sortent de je ne sais pas où, ils ont gardé une certaine fraîcheur et une innocence qui fait du bien après ce week end dur pour le moral.

J'ai pris la décision de réécrire toutes les histoires qu'ils inventent, d'en faire une sorte de livre de contes, que je pourrais leur donner en fin d'année : _Sunday's Stories of the Snake Pit_ , vu qu'ils aiment bien les allitérations. Ce sera une sorte de récompense, s'ils continuent à être aussi actifs.

Pour en revenir à l'anniversaire de Hermione, ça a beaucoup travaillé Draco, qu'on ne puisse pas faire de fête pour elle. Déjà, parce que c'est les 17 ans de Hermione, sa majorité magique. Rien que ça devrait suffire. Mais aussi parce qu'on a fêté en grande pompe tous nos anniversaires, même le mien qui était pourtant juste après la Bataille du Ministère, mais elle, à cause de ce week-end, on n'a rien pu faire de public. Ensuite, justement, ce week-end pour _ladies_. Même s'il n'a jamais été informé des détails de l'organisation, Draco traîne depuis suffisamment longtemps avec des _ladies_ et futures _ladies_ pour savoir exactement comment ça se passe, et il n'avait aucune envie que Hermione soit soumise à ça aussi peu de temps après son introduction officielle dans la haute société magique, et surtout à à peine deux jours de son anniversaire.

Donc, le 19 au soir, nous avons fait un grand dîner dans la Suite des Fondateurs. Il y avait nous cinq, évidemment, mais aussi d'autres amis, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati et Dean de Gryffindor, Padma, Luna, Terry et Anthony de Ravenclaw, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise et Theo de Slytherin, Hannah et Susan de Hufflepuff. Pratiquement toute notre année et quelques extras. Hermione est bien appréciée, et ça a fait plaisir de voir autant de personnes accepter de fêter son anniversaire en semaine.

Du coup, elle a été gâtée. Évidemment, elle a reçu beaucoup de livres. Draco a informé ses parents de la tradition sorcière, et ils ont envoyé une magnifique montre à gousset de collection. Toujours dans la tradition sorcière, lui-même lui a offert un carnet de recherches gravé à ses initiales et au blason des Black. C'est le cadeau traditionnel pour le premier anniversaire d'un Lord ou d'une Lady entrant dans une nouvelle famille, afin que ses connaissances puissent contribuer au patrimoine familial.

Harry, Neville et moi nous sommes groupés pour fabriquer une sorte d'écritoire de voyage. En mode transport, ça a la taille d'un carnet de notes, mais déplié, ça peut devenir un véritable bureau complet, avec tiroirs pour le matériel d'écriture et étagères pour les livres en cours d'étude. Et surtout, dès qu'elle referme son écritoire, tout ce qui est à l'intérieur est comme… figé. C'est à dire que quoi qu'elle fasse, lorsqu'elle va le rouvrir, elle va retrouver tout ce qu'elle y a laissé exactement de la façon dont elle l'a laissé : un livre ou un parchemin ouvert, des documents triés d'une certaine manière… Peu importe, ça n'aura pas bougé d'un cheveu. C'est aussi sécurisé pour que seule elle puisse l'ouvrir. Une semaine plus tard, et je peux te dire que le carnet de Draco et cet écritoire sont déjà bien étrennés.

Sinon, l'école en elle-même commence à retrouver sa routine : je donne cours tous les soirs, je vais en cours tous les jours, je suis assistante parfois, et j'ai mes demi-journées pour travailler sur les projets, qui avancent.

Draco a réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec un designer magique, on le rencontre dans deux semaines. D'ici là, il nous a chargés de peaufiner notre cahier des charges. Et là, Draco, Hermione et moi avons du apprendre à Neville et Harry ce qu'est un cahier des charges.

Nous nous sommes rendus compte alors de la complexité de ce projet de Carte. D'une idée générale, nous avons du aller dans les détails pour essayer de trouver toutes les fonctions qu'on voudrait avoir, sans tenir compte pour l'instant de la faisabilité. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes cinq que ça rend les choses plus faciles, loin de là. On a tous visiblement une vision différente de ce à quoi doit servir cette carte…

Mais on a réussi à trouver un accord sur les grandes lignes, et nous avons deux semaines pour les détails.

Les grandes lignes ? Ben… On voit peut-être un peu trop grand pour un projet de NEWTs, d'ailleurs, et ce ne serait certainement pas réalisable sans la participation volontaire de Lady Hogwarts.

En gros, on a une carte en 3D, sans doute façon hologramme, dans la Salle des Cartes de la Suite des Fondateurs. C'est la seule carte qui aura _toutes_ les fonctions qu'on veut lui donner. Elle affichera à n'importe quel moment la position de toutes les personnes présentes dans le château et leur statut de sécurité : OK, en danger, représentant un danger, blessé, mort. Elle affichera également l'état des protections du château.

Le bureau du Directeur aura également sa carte, avec l'état des protections et l'affichage de toutes les personnes dont le statut n'est pas OK.

La salle des Professeurs et le bureau des Préfets auront une carte affichant les étudiants dont le statut n'est pas OK.

Chacune de ces pièces, plus les appartements privés de l'équipe professorale et des préfets, auront un système d'alerte les invitant à se diriger vers l'endroit où une personne sera en danger pour lui porter secours.

L'Infirmerie aura une alerte l'informant de personnes blessées et où.

Enfin, le système d'annonce publique sera relié à la Carte pour que Lady Hogwarts puisse informer l'ensemble des personnes présentes d'une mesure de sécurité (bouclage des issues, renvoi de tous les élèves dans leur salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle…) sans avoir à attendre l'accord du Directeur ou d'un responsable.

Ça permettra, si un nouveau directeur s'amuse à prendre l'école pour un plateau d'échec, à Lady Hogwarts de court-circuiter les décisions du directeur qui mettraient en danger les élèves.

Voilà, ça, c'est ce qu'on veut faire.

Reste à mettre ce projet en pratique, et c'est là que nous aurons besoin de l'aide du designer.

Réponse dans deux semaines, donc.

Comme on discute beaucoup sur ce projet, pour l'instant, on a un peu mis de côté les deux autres. Mais ce n'est pas inquiétant : nous ne sommes encore qu'en septembre, après tout.

Bon, c'est dimanche soir, direction la Salle Commune de Slytherin pour l'heure du conte avec les petits serpents.

À bientôt !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Voilà, on arrive sur les chapitres plus longs :)

Certains demandaient plus de détails sur les différents projets des mages, vous commencez à en avoir :) Ça va venir progressivement, au fur et à mesure de leur réflexion.

A partir de vendredi prochain, je suis en vacances, j'espère que ça me donnera le temps de reprendre l'écriture de manière intensive... Mais ces vacances seront aussi consacrées à des examens médicaux qui vont déterminer si mes soucis de santé du deuxième semestre 2018 sont définitivement derrière moi, alors j'avoue que l'anxiété monte progressivement... Remarque, écrire peut être une bonne solution pour ne pas penser aux résultats de ces examens...

Enfn, quand je vous retrouverai pour le prochain chapitre, je saurai si je suis en rémission, et donc si je peux faire une danse de la joie et réserver mon billet pour le Studio Harry Potter de Londres en septembre, ou si je dois pleurer et me servir de tout ce drama pour nourrir mon écriture :D

Donc, prochain chapitre le 28 avril ! :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

mortro : Merci pour cette nouvelle review, je suis contente que ce nouveau chapitre t'ait plu ! En voilà, un chapitre plus long ! ;)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	8. 6 octobre 1996

**Dimanche 6 octobre 1996**

Chère Marie,

et voilà, je passe pour la méchante, maintenant… Pfff…

On ne me traite plus de parvenue, au moins, mais Harry se fait harceler pour se séparer de moi…

Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que j'ai remis Pansy à sa place, ce qu'elle n'a bien sûr pas apprécié, et elle s'est dépêchée de se faire passer pour la victime…

Car finalement, ce n'est pas Draco qui a craqué en premier par rapport aux avances de Pansy, c'est moi. Tu vas me dire : _mais de quoi tu te mêles_ , et tu auras raison, et tu résumeras l'avis de la plupart des personnes dans ce foutu château.

Mais je suis désolée, je la supporte pendant tous les repas à discuter avec sa ruche pas très loin de nous, et à expliquer ses projets pour récupérer Draco. Je finirais forcément par craquer. C'est arrivé jeudi soir.

Pour le coup, c'était dans la Salle Commune de Slytherin. J'étais assise avec Daphne, Tracy, Blaise et Theo pour faire nos devoirs ensemble. D'ailleurs, je suis contente, je parviens à garder du temps pour mes camarades de maison sans pour autant me priver d'être avec Harry. Nous avons tous les deux trouvé une sorte d'équilibre qui nous va, entre le temps ensemble et le temps avec les amis.

Enfin, j'étais donc avec mes amis, et dans le groupe de fauteuils à côté, Pansy était avec _ses_ amis.

Draco est revenu de son temps avec Hermione, et allait s'asseoir avec nous quand Pansy l'a apostrophé, pour lui demander de s'installer avec eux. Il a refusé, et Pansy lui a dit :

« Ta mère ne serait pas très contente de voir que tu négliges ta future fiancée. C'est de notoriété publique, après tout, qu'elle préférerait te voir avec une vraie sorcière plutôt qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Silence dans la salle. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut surtout pas insulter Hermione devant Draco. Il s'est tourné vers elle et lui a dit, très froidement et avec une expression clairement dédaigneuse :

« Mère apprécie surtout de voir que j'ai choisi une femme avec la classe et l'intelligence nécessaires pour être une Lady Black. »

Pansy a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être une Lady Black en s'empourprant de colère et en s'exclamant :

« Tu fais honte à des générations de Malfoy et de Black en t'acoquinant avec elle. Depuis le Moyen-Âge, tes ancêtres ont su choisir les meilleurs partis pour leurs Héritiers, et tu viens ruiner leurs efforts ! »

À défaut de se montrer aussi intelligente que Hermione, son entêtement à devenir l'épouse de Draco est presque admirable.

Draco a simplement éclaté de rire avant de répondre :

« Tu sembles complètement ignorer les critères sur lesquels les partis des Héritiers ont été choisis. La pureté du sang n'a que peu à voir. »

Apparemment, ce n'est même pas un mensonge : il est tellement évident que les Malfoy et les Black vont épouser une Sang-Pur que ça ne fait pas partie de leurs critères de sélection. La puissance magique, l'intelligence, l'héritage de familles anciennes, la beauté, par contre… Et Hermione a les quatre.

Draco s'est installé avec nous, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il clôturait la conversation, mais Pansy ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille. Elle s'est levée pour s'approcher de nous :

« Tu verras, Draco. Un jour, tu comprendras à quel point tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. »

Et c'est là que j'ai craqué.

« Tu sais quoi, Pansy ? j'ai demandé sur le ton que j'ai appris lors de ce fameux week-end : un joli sourire innocent. Dans tous les possibles que j'ai découverts avant d'arriver ici, Draco a été avec de très nombreuses personnes. Certaines versions le présentent même comme un coureur invétéré. Tu sais combien de fois tu es sa compagne, dans ces possibles ?

—La majorité ? a répondu Pansy, sur un ton presque évident.

—Jamais. Pas une seule version ne dit que tu es plus qu'un coup d'un soir pour lui. Et encore, ça, c'est dans les versions où il accepte de te toucher… Et tu sais combien de fois Hermione est sa compagne ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle n'a rien répondu, se doutant sans doute de ma réponse :

« La plus grande majorité d'entre elles. Alors lâche tes rêves de princesse, parce que ceux-là ne sont pas à ta portée, Parkinson. »

J'ai senti sa douleur avant même qu'elle ne sorte rapidement de la pièce, sans doute pour cacher ses larmes. J'avoue avoir oublié que même si Pansy est une vraie peste, ce n'est qu'une adolescente qui rêve de ce qu'on lui a toujours dit.

Enfin… À seize ans, il serait temps de reprendre contact avec la réalité, non ?

Il y a eu un lourd silence, puis Henry a réuni autour de lui les premières années pour reprendre leur conversation. Au fur et à mesure, tous les autres ont fini par se détourner de notre petit groupe.

Draco est alors sorti de son silence pour se tourner vers moi :

« C'est la vérité ?

—Oui, j'ai répondu honnêtement. C'est la vérité que je connais. Après, il y a peut-être effectivement des possibles où vous êtes ensemble. Je n'en ai jamais lus. Des possibles où tu es avec Hermione, par contre…

—Qui d'autre ? »

J'ai hésité. Puis j'ai haussé les épaules :

« Dans les livres, tu n'es pas avec Hermione. Tu es avec une fille qui correspond plus à ce qu'on attend de la femme d'un Malfoy : Slytherin et Sang-Pur. Je ne donnerais donc pas son nom, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse des idées. Mais du coup, comme c'est l'officielle, beaucoup de versions où ton couple n'est pas un élément de l'intrigue te laissent avec elle. Sinon, quand l'auteur a voulu jouer avec ton couple, ce sont deux autres personnes qui arrivent en tête, dont Hermione. »

Et la deuxième, c'est Harry. Mais Draco n'est pas gay pour un sou. Est-ce que je me permets de lui dire ?

« Qui est la deuxième ? » a demandé Draco, quand il a compris que je ne donnerai pas le nom comme ça.

J'ai hésité à nouveau. Puis j'ai simplement dit :

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Draco est un manipulateur accompli. Et il me l'a encore prouvé à ce moment-là. Il s'est contenté de me regarder, calmement, le visage impassible. J'ai essayé de soutenir son regard, mais rien à faire : il est toujours plus doué que moi à ce jeu-là.

Les autres regardaient notre match, même si l'issue était à peu près certaine.

J'ai tenté de faire diversion en reprenant mes devoirs. Mais Draco n'a pas cessé de me regarder.

Ce qui met une pression folle, en fait. Tu as juste envie de lui crier dessus pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Mais je ne peux pas crier : je suis une Slytherin de sixième année, je suis depuis quelques semaines la Reine des Abeilles, et je viens de détruire (une nouvelle fois) Pansy Parkinson, l'ex-reine. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle maintenant.

Et il le sait, cet idiot.

J'ai fini par céder :

« Tu vas le regretter, tu sais ?

—C'est qui ?

—Un garçon. »

Là ! J'ai enfin brisé le masque impassible de Draco. Visiblement, il s'attendait à toute une foule de noms, sauf à un garçon.

« Je ne suis pas gay.

—Je sais. Mais l'acteur qui joue ton rôle et l'acteur qui joue le rôle de ce garçon sont considérés comme sexy, et vos histoires respectives, et les fantasmes des adolescentes… tout ça, ça fait pas bon ménage, et on te met très souvent avec lui. »

Il a compris de qui je parlais, et il a demandé confirmation en me montrant mentalement une image de Harry. J'ai hoché la tête. Il a fait la grimace :

« Il ne m'intéresse absolument pas. »

J'ai eu un rire :

« Je le sais parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste dommage : j'ai perdu l'occasion d'avoir un meilleur ami gay. »

Il m'a balancé un coussin, que j'ai attrapé pour m'appuyer contre.

Les autres, voyant l'ambiance se détendre, sont intervenus :

« Et parmi nous, il y en a qui sont avec Draco, dans tes possibles ?

—Oui, j'ai répondu avec un sourire amusé. Tous les quatre, d'ailleurs. Le plus courant, c'est Blaise.

—Un garçon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à vouloir me mettre avec un garçon ? s'est exclamé Draco.

—Euh… C'est souvent en fait un prétexte pour que tu puisses finir avec le premier…

—C'est qui, ce mec ? a demandé Blaise, sans paraître vexé de n'être qu'un prétexte.

—Demande à Manon, a répondu Draco d'une voix neutre.

—Eh ! je me suis défendue. Je n'y suis pour rien.

—Qui me dit que tu ne les _cherchais_ pas, ces possibles ? »

Euh… rien du tout. J'ai eu une phase _Drarry_ dans mes lectures de fan-fictions, après tout. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis fiancée à l'un et l'autre est mon meilleur ami… Je me vois mal dire, à l'un comme l'autre, que j'ai volontairement lu des histoires où ils étaient en couple, voire des histoires qui ne les mettaient en couple que pour en arriver à une scène citronnée…

Je pense donc que ça fait partie des circonstances où le mensonge est justifié :

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à lire des possibles avec des relations particulières. Je cherchais des histoires intéressantes, et si dans ces histoires, lui ou toi êtes dans une relation avec un homme, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose… »

Ouf, maintenant, je peux mentir sans rougir, bafouiller, ou trahir la moindre émotion qui indiquerait un mensonge… Draco m'a suffisamment crue pour changer de sujet sans insister.

Depuis, le récit de mon altercation avec Pansy a filé dans Hogwarts, comme seuls peuvent le faire des récits concernant des stars de lycée dans un pensionnat… La plupart des élèves plaignent Pansy, mais n'osent rien me dire en face. Harry m'a expliqué que c'est parce qu'ils ont peur que je leur révèle quelque chose de compromettant sur leur propre avenir…

C'est donner bien trop d'importance à la fois à mes connaissances, et à la place qu'ils occupent dans l'école et donc dans les fan-fictions qui ont pu être écrites. Je te parie que quatre-vingt pour cent des noms d'élèves que je pourrais te donner n'apparaissent _jamais_ dans une fiction. Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'ils deviennent, moi…

Enfin bon… Tout ça pour dire que j'ai une réputation un peu pourrie en ce moment, curieusement de manière plus marquée en dehors de Slytherin que dans la Maison elle-même. Je crois que c'est parce que l'humiliation que j'ai infligée à Pansy fait partie des jeux de pouvoir, à Slytherin, et que c'est plutôt bien accepté. Les autres Maisons, elles, vont d'abord voir les conséquences sur la psyché de Pansy avant celles sur sa place au sein de notre Maison.

Personnellement, je voyais plus les conséquences sur ma propre psyché, à devoir supporter les élucubrations de cette peste, mais bon…

Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis : les réputations, ça va, ça vient, à Hogwarts. Une semaine, tu es lynchée, et l'autre tu es adulée… Alors je sais que ça ne durera pas.

En attendant, quelque chose de plus intéressant : notre cours d'Introduction à la Magie avance bien avec Harry. On en a fini avec les aspects de la magie humaine, et on va passer à la magie en général. Ça va être notre cinquième semaine, à partir de demain. Jusque là, on a vu une introduction générale, et donc tout ce qui touche à la magie proprement humaine : sa division entre ombres et lumière, les possibilités et limites que ça nous donne sur les éléments, sur le vivant… les lois quasi-scientifiques auxquelles nous sommes soumis… On a d'ailleurs fait un parallèle avec les lois physiques, parce qu'elles s'y rapprochent beaucoup. Notamment, la règle numéro un en physique-chimie : rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme. C'est aussi _le_ principe de base en magie : on ne _crée_ jamais de matière, on transforme la matière existante en ce qu'on veut. Alors certes, nos possibilités sont infiniment plus vastes que les lois de la physique classique, mais cette règle essentielle s'applique toujours aux magiciens, même aux mages comme nous. Quand je conjure une chaise d'une simple pensée, je transforme l'air ambiant en matière solide qui formera la chaise. C'est super important pour tout sorcier de comprendre ça.

Dès demain, on attaque la magie non-humaine, afin de faire comprendre à tous ces petits sorciers que nous ne sommes pas des sur-êtres sur cette Terre, mais qu'il y a également d'autres créatures magiques, aussi puissantes voire plus puissantes que nous, avec des pouvoirs différents…

Sinon, on rencontre le designer samedi prochain, concernant la Carte de Hogwarts. On a fini de faire notre cahier des charges, enfin ! On est tombés d'accord sur les fonctionnalités qu'on voulait avoir. On a du compromettre beaucoup, à cinq, mais ça a eu l'avantage de ne pas nous éparpiller et de ne conserver que l'essentiel. Ça ressemble à ce que je t'ai dit dimanche dernier, mais formalisé.

Pour l'Arbre à Mémoire, on a trouvé notre arbre : un aulne. Un arbre connu pour ses liens avec les mythes et légendes, sans être pour autant magique en lui-même. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le planter avec le rituel consacré. On a déterminé la phase lunaire la plus approprié : la nouvelle lune. Pour que les astres aient le moins d'influence possible, car ils représentent l'avenir, et que donc l'aulne puisse se concentrer sur la terre dans laquelle sont plongées ses racines.

La prochaine nouvelle lune est le 12, c'est-à-dire samedi également. C'est trop proche pour qu'on soit complètement prêts, donc on va passer pour celle-ci et attendre la prochaine : le 11 novembre. Ça nous laisse plus d'un mois pour peaufiner les runes et les enchantements nécessaires, ce qui est rassurant.

C'est aussi rassurant parce que ça veut dire qu'on ne sera pas stressés par l'avancée concrète de deux projets, samedi, ce qui est pas mal aussi.

On avance bien dans ces deux projets, ce qui nous permet de nous détendre concernant la potion. Hermione bloque toujours autant. Elle n'arrive pas à accepter l'idée qu'on puisse jouer autant avec les principes sacrés de la vie. Et le pire, foutu relativisme, c'est que je la comprends. On va rendre l'impossible possible : transformer un gamète mâle en femelle, ou inversement, pour qu'il puisse s'assembler avec un autre gamète… Et pour Hermione, croyante, et avec une morale très forte, c'est sans doute scientifiquement possible, mais c'est de l'hérésie. Alors même si Draco lui en veut de son manque de soutien, je la comprends…

Mais on avance. Très bien même. On a confirmé le besoin d'une potion, et non d'un sort : la puissance d'un sort détruirait complètement tout espoir de vie dans les cellules manipulées. Une potion est beaucoup moins agressive, et implique également beaucoup moins de manipulations magiques, ce qui est également plus sûr.

Un bébé humain ne doit pas trop être exposé à la magie avant sa naissance. C'est une vraie éponge, qui va d'ailleurs siphonner la puissance magique de sa mère pendant toute la fin de la grossesse, et toute magie à laquelle il peut être exposé peut avoir des conséquences considérables.

Alors à l'état de gamète, je ne t'en parle même pas.

Nous avons déterminé une sorte de protocole : une première potion pour transformer un des gamètes en ce qu'on veut, et une autre pour permettre aux gamètes de se rencontrer afin de faire un bébé. Après, on retrouve les principes de la fécondation _in vitro_ , et de la gestation par autrui si le couple concevant des enfants est complètement masculin ou si la femme a une santé trop fragile pour supporter une grossesse.

La deuxième potion est déjà presque prête, sur le papier : ce sera une variante de la solution utilisée par les médecins obstétriciens lors d'une FIV, avec la petite touche en plus qui permet de s'assurer que le futur bébé conservera bien sa magie.

Maintenant, reste le plus gros : la première potion, celle qui permettra la métamorphose d'un gamète sans compromettre ni son patrimoine génétique, ni sa viabilité…

Tu sais ce qu'on a découvert ? Que la potion qui permet la fécondation, comme une FIV, n'existe absolument pas dans le monde magique. Ils savent augmenter la fertilité d'une personne, assurer la santé d'une future maman, mais jamais, _jamais_ , ils ne modifient les conditions de la fécondation : un rapport sexuel est toujours nécessaire.

Alors on a décidé de présenter _cette_ potion terminée pour les NEWTs, parce que rien que ça, ce sera un progrès majeur dans la médecine magique. La deuxième potion sera gardée effectivement pour un éventuel Master de Potions pour Draco, même si on en présentera les grandes lignes lors de notre projet l'an prochain.

Du coup, on a bien pu avancer, surtout que Hermione est tout à fait d'accord avec cette partie du projet : on est en train d'essayer de déterminer la recette de cette potion, on a une idée assez précise des ingrédients nécessaires, et on est en train de mettre en place un protocole médical de tests pour en vérifier la fiabilité.

Pour la sixième année, on va s'arrêter là, et ce sera déjà pas mal. La partie pratique, la réalisation des tests et la vérification de la potion, ce sera pour la septième année.

Je suis contente aussi, parce que j'arrive enfin à trouver un équilibre dans mon emploi du temps, et je parviens enfin à me dégager du temps libre… Enfin, du temps libre… Du temps pour travailler ma magie personnelle, pour ne pas perdre les acquis d'Avalon et étudier d'éventuels approfondissements.

Tu sais quoi, je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire un jour, mais je préférais l'époque où je cumulais mes heures de fac et mes heures de boulot, à plus de quarante heures par semaine, c'était plus reposant que le rythme que j'ai actuellement. Avec l'arrêt de l'entraînement de dingue de Remus, j'ai récupéré des nuitées normales, mais mes journées sont beaucoup plus intenses que l'année dernière, parce que toutes mes heures sont optimisées : soit des cours pendant lesquels l'enseignement est adapté à mon niveau, soit des heures d'assistanat, soit des heures d'enseignement, soit des moments dédiés à ma vie sociale, un peu obligatoire… Et je ne sais pas par quel miracle Harry et moi arrivons encore à nous voir tous les deux seuls. Je crois que je dois remercier nos trente ans de vie commune à Avalon pour ça : nous n'avons pas les mêmes besoins en tant que couple qu'un jeune couple d'amoureux.

J'ai hâte que le cours d'introduction à la magie se termine, qu'on libère ces quatorze heures pour autre chose (des loisirs, par exemple… je commence à oublier le sens de ce mot…)

Enfin…

Donc, je ne sais pas quand je vais reprendre ce journal, j'espère au plus tard dimanche prochain.

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Voilà un long chapitre pour ceux qui le demandaient, avec un peu de rebondissements, et un point sur les projets qu'ont choisi les mages.

Pour les Drarry, j'ai effectivement eu une phase dessus. Et je ne suis pas encore complètement sortie de ma phase "slash" en général, que j'alterne régulièrement avec les fics où Harry parvient d'une façon ou d'une autre à se rebeller contre Dumbledore. Je crois que je suis vaccinée pour tous les couples qu'on pourrait créer... A part ceux qui impliquent Dumbledore... brrr... Et Harry avec un Maraudeur, ça ressemble un peu trop à de l'inceste pour moi (et je ne parle donc pas des Harry/James... beurk... bizarrement, je ne suis jamais tombée sur des Harry/Lily... non pas que je le souhaite...).

Et j'ai lu des fics où Draco est avec Pansy, mais il faut reconnaître qu'elles sont peu fréquentes dans le volume global des fanfics, et je pense qu'en 2013 (au moment où j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic), je n'en avais réellement pas lu.

Enfin, sur un point beaucoup plus personnel, mes examens médicaux sont terminés, et les résultats provisoires sont très encourageants. J'ai soit une nouvelle petite phase de traitement dans les prochaines semaines, soit je suis guérie. Ça dépendra de la décision des médecins concernant une dernière anomalie restante à la scintigraphie : réelle anomalie ou faux positif. D'ailleurs, vous avez déjà vu des images de scintigraphie avant traitement (avant que ce soit "collé" sur un scanner par les radiologues pour faciliter l'analyse par les médecins) ? Pour cet appareil, nous ne sommes qu'un nuage de points radioactifs plus ou moins dense, c'est assez marrant :)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais pouvoir aller à Londres aux studios Harry Potter en septembre ! :D

En attendant, on se retrouve le 12 mai pour le prochain chapitre ! :)

A bientôt !

 **EDIT** : merci à qui a souligné la grossière erreur dans ma note d'auteur. Effectivement, Manon a voyagé en 2008, 2013 est l'année où j'ai commencé à écrire la fic, et je me sers souvent de ce point de référence pour les connaissances que pourraient avoir Manon concernant les fanfictions.

A bientôt !


	9. 12 octobre 1996

**Samedi 12 octobre 1996**

Chère Marie,

Eh, j'ai réussi à écrire avant demain ! On va y arriver !

Enfin, c'est surtout que la rencontre avec le designer aujourd'hui a été très productive. J'ai presque envie de dire trop, puisque je n'ai plus rien envie de faire. Donc j'ai laissé tomber toute prétention d'avancer dans mes devoirs, et j'ai pris mon journal.

Nous avons donc eu cours de design d'objet, aujourd'hui. Et c'était franchement très intéressant. Devoir prendre en compte différents paramètres, comme les fonctions voulues, l'utilisateur, la technologie disponible, la faisabilité…

Le designer, Jason Mitchell, a parfaitement compris qu'il ne devait pas réaliser l'objet pour nous, mais simplement nous guider sur la bonne voie en nous donnant des explications et des objectifs.

Par exemple, il nous a fait comprendre que si c'est un seul projet : la Carte de Hogwarts, c'est en réalité plusieurs objets : la carte principale, les cartes secondaires, le système d'alerte de l'infirmerie et le système d'annonce de Lady Hogwarts. Chaque objet a ses propres fonctionnalités, ses propres objectifs, et a des utilisateurs différents. Ils doivent donc chacun faire l'objet d'une étude distincte, car la solution pour l'un ne sera pas celle de l'autre.

Ensuite, il nous a proposé de considérer l'ensemble du projet comme un système informatique. La carte principale serait le serveur, la base de données, là où sont compilées toutes les informations : la cartographie précise de Hogwarts en temps réel, l'emplacement précis de chaque personne, son état de sécurité… ainsi que l'historisation de ces informations. Comme une base de données sur Internet qui n'est accessible que par le webmaster en charge du site, cette masse d'informations ne sera accessible que par un nombre très restreint de personnes : les Héritiers de Hogwarts. Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut très bien n'y avoir personne pendant un moment. Il faut donc privilégier la stabilité et la fiabilité à la simplicité de manipulation pour cette carte.

Les autres objets sont tous dérivés de cette carte, et exploitent les informations qu'elle compile. C'est un peu comme notre ordinateur qui affiche une page web stockée sur un serveur distant. Là, il faut privilégier le confort d'utilisation. Le directeur va avoir accès à un plus grand nombre d'informations, et est censé rester en poste un certain temps, on peut donc lui donner une carte un peu plus complexe à l'utilisation, mais qui reprendra tout ce dont il a besoin. Les autres cartes et systèmes seront beaucoup plus simples, et ne doivent de toute façon fonctionner qu'en cas d'alerte, ils peuvent donc être réalisés de manière à ce que leur utilisation soit complètement intuitive.

Ça semble tellement évident dit comme ça, mais il nous a fallu l'accompagnement de Jason pour ça. Le dernier conseil qu'il nous a donné, ça a d'ailleurs été :

« Si ça vous semble évident, c'est que vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Si ça vous semble tiré par les cheveux, simplifiez, ou prenez ça sous un autre angle. Si c'est compliqué pour vous, qui créez l'objet, ce sera incompréhensible pour votre utilisateur. »

Du bon sens, mais de toute évidence, on avait besoin de l'entendre.

Et personnellement, d'envisager la carte sous forme d'une grosse base de données, à laquelle les autres objets ont accès, ça me parle. Il n'y a effectivement pas besoin de faire une carte super canon avec plein de fonctions dans la Salle de la Carte de la Suite des Fondateurs. L'essentiel est qu'elle puisse rassembler _toutes_ les informations, afin de transmettre celles qui sont nécessaires à la bonne personne. Le but de cette carte n'est pas de savoir à tout moment qui fait quoi et où. Elle est de renseigner sur certaines alertes bien précises, notamment la sécurité des étudiants et des personnes qui fréquentent le château. Honnêtement, ça soulage un peu la conscience, parce que ça donne vachement moins l'impression de construire un outil d'intrusion dans la vie privée.

Comme pour la Potion de Fertilité, nous avons décidé de découper ça sur les deux années : en sixième année, on va se consacrer uniquement à la construction de la Carte principale, savoir quelles données elle va compiler et comment, et un système basique de consultation à destination des Héritiers. Et en septième année, on va mettre en place les objets secondaires.

Ce qui est très bien, en fait, parce que ça veut dire que nos projets en Runes, Arithmancie, Sortilèges, Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, voire même en ingénierie magique et en médicomagie, sont tout prêts et on n'a pas besoin de chercher autre chose. Ne restera que l'Histoire, le droit et la gestion, mais pour ces matières, on peut suivre le programme normal.

L'autre avantage de cette session d'étude, c'est que ça nous permet également d'envisager différemment la _future_ carte, celle de Grande Bretagne. Elle aussi peut fonctionner sur un système de serveur et d'objets connectés. Vu que la partie de la compilation des données sera immensément plus difficile, c'est bien qu'on puisse envisager une solution plus simple pour la structure de l'installation.

J'en ai surtout parlé avec Harry, mais l'idée est qu'on reprenne donc l'idée d'une carte principale, centralisant toutes les informations, sans souci premier de lisibilité. Pour cette carte, la quantité prime sur la qualité. Ensuite, on pourrait créer autant d'objets qu'on veut, des sortes d'écrans de consultation, qui nous permettent d'isoler une ou quelques informations compilées par la carte. Il serait aussi possible de créer un système d'alerte, pour avertir ceux dans le secret de son existence de tel ou tel événement (typiquement, une concentration de Deatheaters dans un lieu public…).

Harry et Draco ont également discuté, et ils ne veulent finalement pas faire la carte principale à Black Manor, comme c'était prévu initialement. Certes, ce Manoir nous est pour l'instant entièrement réservé, mais tous les deux sont pragmatiques : ils s'entendent très bien, mais est-ce que ce sera le cas des générations futures ? Ils ne veulent pas que leurs descendants s'écharpent sur un objet aussi dangereux, ce qui pourrait en révéler l'existence au grand public, voire transférer son contrôle à une autorité extérieure.

Ils veulent donc construire la carte principale dans un lieu neutre, acheté par nous cinq en commun, et construit par nous cinq, et une fois que la carte est terminée, seuls nous cinq ou un collège de représentants de chacune de nos lignées pourrons accéder à la carte pour la modifier. Les interfaces de consultation, elles, seront accessibles dans nos Manoirs.

Ça me semble encore un peu fragile au niveau sécurité, mais c'est un bon début, et ça mérite approfondissement.

La seule chose qui me gêne vraiment, dans ce projet, c'est le fait qu'on garde ça secret par rapport à Hermione. Draco est catégorique : c'est à lui de lui dire. Et Neville, Harry et moi respectons suffisamment leur couple pour lui laisser cette possibilité. Mais ça me pèse. Je sais que Hermione va détester l'idée. Elle est la plus morale d'entre nous, et c'est un projet fondamentalement immoral. Je le conçois. Je comprends aussi que Draco soit échaudé par rapport au blocage de Hermione concernant la Potion de Fertilité homosexuelle.

Mais on ne parle pas du tout de la même chose ! On ne va pas jouer avec les principes sacrés de la vie, qui le sont tant que quelle que soit la religion ou le dogme de pensée, on les retrouve, on va jouer avec un code moral qui correspond essentiellement à la société latiniste ! L'individualisme, la propriété privée, le respect de la vie privée d'autrui… Ce sont des valeurs que je comprends, que je partage dans une mesure plus ou moins importante, et je sais qu'elles sont au coeur de la philosophie latiniste, et son équivalent non-magique chrétien.

Néanmoins, et c'est sans doute mon apprentissage de Grande Prêtresse, la valeur que je leur accorde est à dimension variable. Si un individu foule aux pieds les principes moraux de base (dont le respect de la vie), s'il devient volontairement un criminel, un terroriste, quelqu'un qui va prendre _plaisir_ à affirmer sa supériorité envers les autres à cause d'une prétendue pureté de son sang, alors j'estime que la société doit se protéger de ce type d'individu nocif pour la communauté dans son ensemble. Et doit utiliser tout moyen à sa disposition. La philosophie celtique protège la vie et la nature dans son ensemble, avant la vie des individus. Un individu n'est qu'une maille d'une trame, une trame qui peut parfaitement continuer à fonctionner si cette maille saute. Mais elle ne peut pas continuer à fonctionner si cette maille devient nocive et se répand comme un cancer dans toute la trame. Un cancer, ça s'élimine par frappe ciblée et purification générale.

Et nous, cinq mages que nous sommes, nous avons possibilité de faire les deux. Nous avons la possibilité de détruire le pouvoir de nuisance de ces individus à la solde d'un terroriste, et nous avons la possibilité d'influencer l'ensemble de la société pour qu'un tel phénomène ne se reproduise plus.

C'est violent, je sais, mais c'est nécessaire. En un siècle, il y a eu trois « guerres » basées sur la part de sang pur dans la généalogie d'un sorcier. Si l'une a touché tout le continent européen, les deux dernières, causées par le même homme et ses mêmes sbires, ont concerné pratiquement uniquement la communauté britannique. Parce que cette communauté est renfermée sur elle-même, que ses dirigeants pratiquent un mélange complètement pourri d'oligarchie et de népotisme, elle a laissé en liberté ceux-là même qui profitent de ce système pour détruire la communauté dans son ensemble, à tel point qu'ils ont pu se rassembler à nouveau autour du même _leader_ , et recommencer leur vague de terreur. C'est juste… insensé.

Et pendant ce temps-là, un prétendu Seigneur de la Lumière trônait dans son château fréquenté par des centaines d'enfants à l'esprit malléable, et leur a empoisonné l'esprit avec la nécessité d'obéir aveuglément à cette caste pourrie.

On _doit_ faire quelque chose, au delà de l'élimination de Voldemort.

Et Hermione, malgré tous ses principes, le comprend. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on garde ce projet de carte secret, comme un plan militaire ultime. En plus, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait plein d'idées pour en améliorer la sécurité, et trouver des compromis entre la nécessité d'agir et celle de préserver l'intimité des innocents, tout en sécurisant toutes ces informations.

Et je n'arrive pas à convaincre Harry qu'il peut lui aussi parler à Hermione, avec son statut de « frère ». Il refuse. Il me dit qu'il détesterait que Draco m'informe de quelque chose que Harry veut me dire à son rythme, et il ne va donc pas lui faire le même coup. Foutu sens de l'honneur !

Et moi, après ce que je viens de faire à Pansy, je ne veux pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en m'immisçant dans le couple de Hermione et Draco. Foutu sens de la préservation !

Sur un tout autre sujet (va falloir que je travaille mes transitions…), Harry veut qu'on fasse une plongée dans les courants telluriques qui courent sous Hogwarts à Samhain, afin de purifier les protections existantes de tous les ajouts plus ou moins licites des directeurs qui se sont succédés, de mettre à jour ces protections et de les renforcer. Normalement, c'est quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire tout seul, en tant que Héritier des Fondateurs et Grand Druide d'Avalon, mais comme le programme est un peu chargé, il aimerait qu'on participe tous les cinq.

S'il nous prévient avec deux grosses semaines d'avance, c'est parce qu'on va devoir faire des préparatifs : rituels personnels de purification, adaptation de notre alimentation et de notre sommeil, exercices physiques et mentaux, en vue du choc que provoque la plongée au sein d'un courant tellurique… À la grande époque de la magie celtique, Samhain et Beltane étaient précédés d'un mois consacré uniquement à la préparation des rituels les plus puissants utilisés lors de ces fêtes. Nous n'allons pas faire l'intégralité du rituel de bénédiction et de protection, donc nous n'avons pas besoin du mois complet, mais ces deux prochaines semaines vont être chargées, parce qu'en parallèle de ces préparatifs, on va continuer notre vie normale d'étudiants, assistants, professeurs, Lords et Ladies… Bref, ce ne sera pas facile à caser au milieu de notre vie déjà chargée, mais c'est nécessaire si on veut survivre au rituel.

Surtout que s'il veut qu'on soit tous les cinq, c'est aussi parce qu'on a étudié en long, en large et en travers la théorie à Avalon, mais qu'on ne l'a jamais mise en pratique. Pour une première fois, c'est plus sûr d'avoir ses copains mages avec lui pour éviter de se noyer dans la magie de la terre elle-même.

Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été immensément soulagée quand Harry a avoué ça. Certes, il n'a pas trop de mal à demander de l'aide, mais j'avais un peu peur qu'il s'estime à la hauteur de la tâche, avec sa double casquette, et qu'il se lance tout seul dans le rituel, sans nous en parler. On se serait forcément rendus compte qu'il préparait quelque chose, avec tout le cérémonial mis en place dans les jours qui précèdent, mais on en aurait certainement sous-estimé l'ampleur.

Harry a grogné quand il a senti mon émotion :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'arrogance de croire que je peux tout faire tout seul… »

Euh… touchée ? C'est vrai que ce serait quelque chose que _je_ pourrais faire. À la rigueur aussi Hermione et Draco (plus lui que elle, d'ailleurs). Mais Neville et Harry sont beaucoup plus modestes sur leurs compétences et leur puissance, je dois bien le reconnaître.

Enfin bon, comme c'est la nouvelle lune aujourd'hui, on va commencer nos rituels préparatoires cette nuit, et ce sera toute une suite de rituels et de préparatifs dans les prochains jours, jusqu'à Samhain.

Je vais donc essayer de t'écrire à nouveau d'ici là, mais je ne peux rien te promettre…

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Plusieurs d'entre vous étaient curieux de voir l'évolution des différents projets, vous avez là une jolie avancée sur les Cartes (celle de Hogwarts et celle de Grande Bretagne).

Plusieurs également m'ont fait part de leur... surprise (on va employer le terme le plus neutre) par rapport au comportement de Hermione. J'espère que ce chapitre l'explique un peu plus.

J'ai voulu faire en sorte que chacun des mages ait un caractère différent, mais également des valeurs et des perspectives différentes. Forcément qu'avec des projets aussi polémiques, ça va clasher avec les convictions de l'un d'entre eux. Cette fois, c'est Hermione, mais pour un futur projet, ça pourrait être Manon, ou Neville...

De plus, Manon et Hermione sont peut-être les plus opposées en termes de convictions. Manon est la moins traditionnaliste des cinq, et également la plus relativiste : celle qui va préférer prendre en compte en premier le contexte plutôt que ses convictions personnelles. Les quatre autres ont un système de valeurs suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'emporte sur le contexte (oui oui, même Neville et Harry...). Draco et Neville sont les plus traditionnalistes, au sens strict du terme : ceux qui veulent le plus le maintien des vieilles traditions. Harry est le plus méritocrate des cinq. Et Hermione est la plus stricte sur ses valeurs.

Si vous voulez les placer sur l'échiquier politique français, Manon serait clairement à gauche, socialiste dure ou France Insoumise, Harry serait centriste, ou République en Marche (oui oui, c'est le plus libéral des cinq), Neville serait centre droit, Hermione serait Républicaine, et Draco serait royaliste (droite dure, mais pas extrême).

Bref, c'est _très_ varié, et c'est normal qu'ils soient en désaccord sur certains sujets. Et forcément, l'histoire étant racontée par Manon, ce sont ceux qui s'opposent à ses convictions à _elle_ qui se retrouvent moins bien dépeints... Alors qu'elle est minoritaire en terme d'opinion politique et sociale... Hermione _n'est pas_ la méchante, ses opinions divergent profondément de la narratrice, tout simplement :)

J'espère que ça permet d'éclaircir certains points. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'essaierais de trouver une autre façon d'expliquer :)

En attendant, prochain chapitre le 26 mai ! :)

A bientôt !


	10. 13 octobre 1996

**Dimanche 13 octobre 1996**

Chère Marie,

Hé ! Je suis arrivée à t'écrire deux jours de suite ! Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui : on va avoir un allègement de travail d'ici Samhain !

L'idée est venue de Hermione, au petit déjeuner, ce matin. Aucun de nous cinq n'était au meilleur de sa forme, nous avons passé toute la nuit réveillés à exécuter le premier rituel préparatoire. C'est un mélange de méditation, d'hallucination collective et d'introspection consciente. Un pur concentré de magie celtique à l'état brut, destiné à purifier le corps, l'esprit et la magie avant de commencer les différents rituels qui nous permettront d'être au meilleur de notre forme (physique, spirituelle et magique, donc) à Samhain.

Du coup, ce matin, lorsque Hermione a commencé à présenter son idée, nous avons d'abord cru qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute. Ça lui arrive très rarement, mais bon, un état de fatigue avancé, ça nous semblait une bonne excuse.

« Cette plongée dans les courants telluriques est essentielle pour régénérer toute la puissance originelle des boucliers de protection de Hogwarts. Si on fait comprendre ça à la directrice McGonagall, on devrait pouvoir négocier quelque chose…

— Hein ? » fut la réponse très intelligente de Harry, que je partageais complètement.

Hermione lui a lancé un regard noir, comme à chaque fois qu'on interrompt son fil de pensée :

« Négocier l'allègement de certains de nos devoirs ici, à Hogwarts. On va agir dans l'intérêt de Hogwarts et de toute sa population, ça devrait mériter la suspension temporaire de certaines obligations…

— Comme aller en cours ? a demandé Neville.

— Par exemple, a approuvé Hermione avec réticence. Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

— C'est pourtant là qu'on a le plus d'heures, j'ai dit.

— Oui, mais avec la nouvelle mouture, on en a _besoin_.

— On pourra facilement rattraper quinze jours d'absence, a temporisé Draco. Surtout si on informe les professeurs de la raison de notre non-participation, et qu'ils nous donnent une copie des leçons effectuées. »

Hermione a réfléchi un instant et a hoché la tête :

« D'accord. Je pensais surtout à l'assistanat des professeurs et à nos sessions concernant nos projets de fin d'année, mais effectivement, ce serait possible de rattraper nos leçons si les professeurs collaborent.

— La seule chose pour laquelle nous sommes irremplaçables, pour le moment, ce sont les leçons d'Introduction à la Magie qu'on donne, Manon et moi, » a fait Harry d'un ton songeur.

J'ai grogné en appuyant mon front sur la table :

« Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas faire sauter quinze jours ?

— Non, a répondu Harry fermement. On a fait la moitié du programme, je n'ai pas envie d'y rester jusqu'à Yule parce qu'on aura pris le moindre prétexte pour reculer les dernières leçons.

— Le moindre prétexte ? j'ai répété avec ahurissement. Mais… Il s'agit des protections de Hogwarts !

— Et le cycle de préparation nous permet sans aucun problème de passer deux à quatre heures par jour à enseigner la magie. Au contraire, ce sera bénéfique. »

J'ai grogné à nouveau, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison : en tant que Grand Druide et Grande Prêtresse, notre magie aime lorsque nous assurons notre mission d'enseignement et de transmission. C'est notre rôle, au sein du courant celtique. Je n'aime pas particulièrement enseigner ce cours, parce qu'il s'agit uniquement de théorie, et qu'on ne fait que brosser la surface des choses, et que c'est extrêmement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin, mais je le sens à chaque fois : c'est ma place et c'est mon rôle.

Et l'un des objectifs de ce cycle de préparation est de se remettre en phase avec son rôle au sein de la communauté, auprès de la magie, auprès de _sa_ magie.

Harry a continué sa réflexion :

« Donc je pourrais demander à McGonagall une suspension totale de notre emploi du temps actuel jusqu'à Samhain. Ça nous permettrait de pouvoir faire en quinze jours ce qu'on devrait faire normalement sur un mois sans trop bouleverser sa vie quotidienne.

— Tu veux dire… qu'on ne soit plus du tout des étudiants ? a demandé Hermione, qui semblait au bord de la panique.

— Pendant trois petites semaines… »

Hermione a semblé réfléchir un long moment. Nous l'avons laissée faire. Entre notre fatigue et le fait qu'on savait qu'elle avait besoin de ce temps de réflexion, nous n'avons pas eu envie de l'interrompre.

C'est en terminant le petit déjeuner qu'elle s'est finalement prononcée :

« D'accord. On fait ça. Dix sept jours de suspension de toute obligation envers l'école, pour compenser qu'on doive faire sur ce laps de temps un ensemble de rituels qui devrait être fait sur trente jours. »

Harry lui a adressé un grand sourire.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était dans le bureau de McGonagall pour lui présenter l'idée, et encore plus rapidement ensuite, il était de retour dans la suite avec l'accord formel de la Directrice et la promesse qu'elle informerait l'ensemble du corps professoral dans la journée avant la reprise des leçons demain. C'est chouette !

Donc, on n'a plus de cours du tout, même en assistanat, jusqu'à Samhain. À part les cours qu'on donne, Harry et moi, donc.

Les cours sont devenus plus compliqués pour moi à enseigner. Non pas parce que le contenu est plus ardu : le programme de la semaine qui vient de s'écouler portait sur les autres créatures magiques, les éléments auxquels elles peuvent être rattachées, et les conséquences que ça a sur les pratiques magiques de ces créatures. C'est important, parce que c'est ce qui explique en grande partie pourquoi une créature aura beaucoup de mal à pratiquer la magie d'une autre créature. Un gobelin étant une créature de terre, par exemple, pour nous humains qui sommes d'ombre et de lumière, la terre est un élément complètement inaccessible et la magie qui y est liée également. C'est ce qui fait des gobelins de si bons forgerons et bâtisseurs, et nous de si mauvais. A l'inverse, c'est notre affiliation à l'ombre et la lumière qui fait de nous de si bons combattants magiques, alors que les gobelins, pour garder la même base de comparaison, se battent tout d'abord avec les armes qu'ils forgent. Des armes magiques, certes, mais sans utiliser en combat de la magie proprement de combat.

C'est quelque chose qui est très rarement enseigné aux petits sorciers, on préfère leur expliquer avec arrogance qu'on a privé les gobelins du droit à avoir une baguette magique parce que nous sommes supérieurs. Ce qui est complètement faux. Les gobelins considèrent les baguettes magiques comme des limitateurs de puissance, et n'ont de toute manière aucun intérêt dans leur utilisation. Ils en auraient eu un, ils se seraient battus beaucoup plus durement pour obtenir ce droit (ou se le seraient accordé d'eux-mêmes).

Donc la leçon a perturbé pas mal d'étudiants ayant grandi dans la culture magique britannique (la très grande majorité des étudiants, donc…).

Mais malgré ça, ce qui a été le plus dur pour moi, ce n'était pas tant de faire passer la leçon de la semaine. Ça a été de me faire respecter. Mon altercation avec Pansy a eu beaucoup plus d'effets que je n'aurais pu le prévoir. Pansy joue à merveille la jeune fille à qui j'ai violemment brisé ses rêves, et détruit la position sociale sans aucune raison. Et elle trouve un soutien discret mais efficace chez tous ceux qui sont frustrés pour une raison ou une autre par ma présence : parce que je suis avec Harry, parce que je suis la nouvelle Princesse de Slytherin, parce qu'en moins d'un an, je suis passée de simple Née-Moldue à Fiancée Potter, parce que je suis celle qui a complètement bouleversé l'ordre établi en faisant condamner Dumbledore, parce que…

Et malgré toutes leurs divergences d'opinions, même en étant dans des camps opposés dans la guerre civile en cours, tous ces frustrés s'accordent à dire que je ne mérite pas d'être là, et mènent leur petite campagne de décrédibilisation, assez efficacement je dois dire. Et je ne peux pas les attaquer en retour, ce serait me montrer mesquine, ou pire, leur donner raison.

Je peux simplement leur montrer, par mon attitude et mon comportement, que je mérite ma place. Mais une simple attitude, aussi parfaite soit-elle, ne suffit pas à compenser les mots murmurés de l'autre côté. Harry l'a vécu l'an dernier dans sa campagne médiatique contre Dumbledore, je le vis à présent dans ma campagne de popularité contre des élèves invisibles représentés par une Slytherin blessée et donc extrêmement venimeuse.

Dans mes cours, ça se traduit par des ricanements, des phrases moqueuses, des insultes plus ou moins ouvertes… Et moi, dans mon rôle de professeur-qui-n'en-est-pas-vraiment-un, je ne peux pas rétorquer comme j'aimerais tant pouvoir le faire, et je n'ai pas l'autorité pour les mettre en retenue pour s'être montrés insupportables envers leur professeur.

Et crois-moi, ça me démange franchement, de leur répondre vertement. Je dois me mordre la langue quand je les vois profiter de mon impossibilité de leur répondre pour être encore plus violents qu'en dehors de la classe. Petits crétins. Un nouvel exercice de retenue parfait pour mon avenir de Lady au milieu des autres Ladies-requins.

Je n'aurais pas peur de me faire traiter de Dame des Ténèbres, franchement, certains rigoleraient moins. Quoique… le titre a quand même de la classe, non ? _Dame des Ténèbres_ … et puis, au point où j'en suis…

Non, Manon, tu es la gentille fiancée du gentil Lord Harry Potter, tiens ta langue, et retiens ton Courroux… Bon sang, ils ne savent quelle chance ils ont que j'aime Harry et que je veuille préserver sa réputation à défaut de la mienne !

Heureusement, les prochaines semaines vont être chargées de rituels positifs pour le corps et l'esprit, et ça va me détendre. En plus, ces rituels sont gourmands en énergie magique, ça va également me permettre de me dépenser là-dedans plutôt que sur mes _chers_ camarades…

D'ailleurs, on va se mettre aux rituels du jour. Hier étaient ceux d'ouverture du cycle de préparation, et ça coïncidait avec la nouvelle lune, et symboliquement, c'est comme si on se purifiait de tout, pour repartir sur des bases saines jusqu'à Samhain.

En fait, les rituels d'hier sont des rituels standards, requis pour beaucoup d'événements plus ou moins magiques dans la culture celtique. Ils permettent au corps de se débarrasser de ses impuretés, à la magie de se débarrasser de toute influence étrangère, à l'esprit de se débarrasser de toute mauvaise pensée. Et par là, je ne veux pas dire que jusqu'à Samhain, nous allons être des gentils agneaux innocents. Pas du tout.

Les « mauvaises pensées » pour les Celtes, ce sont celles qui visent à nous détourner du but que nous nous sommes fixé pour l'événement pour lequel on se prépare, tout simplement. Je peux insulter qui je veux, tant que je garde à l'esprit qu'à Samhain, je vais mettre tout en oeuvre pour protéger cette école et ceux qui la fréquentent. Y compris les crétins qui me gonflent profondément ces derniers temps.

Honnêtement, si je n'avais pas passé tant d'années à Avalon, à apprendre et accepter la culture celtique comme étant la mienne, je n'aurais pas été capable de tenir tout le cycle préparatoire des prochaines semaines, et encore moins d'accompagner mes amis dans la plongée tellurique de Samhain. Mais la culture celtique m'a appris à faire passer l'intérêt collectif avant l'intérêt individuel, à voire la trame globale avant les mailles qui la composent. Certaines mailles me semblent particulièrement disgracieuses, ces derniers temps, mais la trame que représente Hogwarts reste belle, forte, et _utile_ pour la communauté magique. Et j'ai envie, réellement, de la préserver. Même si ça implique de préserver les vilaines mailles qui la tâchent pour le moment.

Je m'occupe de la renforcer avec mes amis, je m'occuperai de nettoyer les tâches par la suite… gentiment et doucement pour ne pas fragiliser ni la trame de Hogwarts, ni la réputation de Harry… Quand je dis qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur chance…

Là, pendant les quinze prochains jours, avec l'accroissement de la lune, c'est également des rituels d'accroissement des sens et de notre sensibilité à la magie et à notre propre magie. On commence aujourd'hui, par un rituel assez doux, et ils vont être de plus en plus intenses avec le temps, jusqu'à frôler la magie noire. Ça n'en sera pas réellement, parce qu'on ne va pas modifier ou accroître nos forces vitales, on va simplement modifier notre _perception_ d'une de ces forces vitales, la magie. Mais pour les sorciers latinistes, cela revient au même, et je sais que les rituels qu'on va effectuer vers la fin du cycle de préparation sont considérés comme noirs par la plupart des sorciers, à commencer par le Ministère de la Magie britannique.

Heureusement que Hogwarts est une terre privée, et que c'est le Lord de la demeure qui exécute ces rituels, sur des personnes consentantes et correctement informées (nous autres mages) et que les « invités de la demeure » (les professeurs et élèves) n'y sont pas impliqués. Si le Ministère ne joue pas trop les idiots, ça devrait aller. Et maintenant que Amelia est Ministre, je n'ai pas peur de dire que l'administration va dans le bon sens, enfin.

Espérons que le reste de la population suive le mouvement…

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Beaucoup voulaient voir si Pansy allait en rester là, et voilà, vous en savez plus :) Ça ne va pas être si facile que ça pour Manon de faire oublier cet épisode !

Côté écriture, avec le fait qu'elle avance lentement et la publication ralentie mais régulière, j'ai quasi rattrapé ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Ne me restent plus qu'un ou deux chapitres d'avance (ça change de la première partie entièrement écrite avant publication ! :D ). Mais, me connaissant, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça : j'ai tendance à repousser les choses à la dernière minute. Curieusement, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai été suffisamment inspirée pour terminer un chapitre ! :D

Ce que ça implique pour vous ? des chapitres forcément moins relus, plus bruts que la première partie, où avec le nombre de relectures et l'avancée conséquente, j'avais pu éliminer pas mal de débuts de fils narratifs qui ne menaient finalement à rien. Ne vous étonnez donc pas du coup si certaines choses que vous voyez passent à la trappe par la suite. Ce n'est pas un oubli, mais c'est que ce n'est pas exploitable.

Je vous rassure, je ne vais pas laisser des trames en suspens : si j'abandonne des idées, c'est qu'elles n'ont aucune influence sur l'histoire ou l'évolution des différents personnages.

Et si vous trouvez une idée lancée dans un chapitre intéressante, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'en tiendrai compte et tenterai de la maintenir, si ce n'était pas prévu (je n'avais par exemple pas prévu de donner à Pansy plus qu'une présence rare et enquiquinante, avant vos réactions :D )

Et comme toujours, si vous voyez des incohérences, faites-le moi savoir, je corrigerai ! :)

Enfin, pour le côté IRL : j'ai eu les résultats définitifs de mes examens passés il y a un mois, et je suis "guérie". En vrai, il reste effectivement un petit quelque chose, mais c'est tellement peu que le traitement de fond que je vais prendre sur les prochaines années est estimé suffisant, et il n'y a pas nécessité de continuer des hospitalisations diverses et variées. Et comme toujours pour ce type de maladie, ma rémission complète sera décrétée dans quelques années (pour les curieux, au moment où Manon a commencé son voyage, à 21 ans, elle n'était pas encore considérée comme remise du cancer qu'elle avait eu à 16 ans. Elle ne l'aurait été que deux ou trois ans plus tard, mon médecin l'a décrété après 7 ans de suivi. Pour cette fois-ci, ça devrait durer entre 4 et 5 ans).

C'est un vrai soulagement pour moi, vous imaginez ! :D Du coup, j'ai rempli le reste de l'année 2019 de projets : deux voyages (celui pour les Studios Harry Potter est vraisemblablement repoussé à début 2020, ma meilleure amie n'étant pas disponible en septembre...), et un déménagement, dans la même ville, mais avec un logement qui correspond mieux à mon style de vie actuel (beaauuuucoup de plantes, j'ai besoin de plus de lumière chez moi et d'un balcon :D ).

Entre tout ça, et mon boulot, et l'écriture... j'ai de quoi m'occuper pour les prochains mois :D

En attendant, le prochain chapitre sera publié le 9 juin :)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	11. 16 octobre 1996

**Mercredi 16 octobre 1996**

Chère Marie,

je retire ce que j'ai dit dimanche sur le fait que l'enseignement d'Avalon me permet de passer au dessus de la vilainie de certaines mailles pour me concentrer sur la trame elle-même.

Là, j'ai juste envie d'arracher ces vilaines mailles une par une et douloureusement.

…

Désolée, j'ai eu les sixièmes _et_ septièmes années aujourd'hui. Et avec la façon dont on s'est répartis les maisons, Harry et moi, j'ai eu droit à trois des quatre maisons. Heureusement, dans mon malheur, la maison dont j'ai été épargnée est Gryffindor…

…

Bon, j'arrête ma comédie, ce n'est pas un _tel_ drame. Mais ils ont le don de me mettre en rogne, surtout à cause du fait que je tiens à maintenir cette image de Lady digne d'être la future épouse de Harry, et que je ne peux pas leur répondre. Même les Hufflepuffs ! Remarque, avec Smith parmi eux, fallait s'y attendre…

En plus, le cours de cette semaine porte sur les magies inaccessibles aux humains, et ils ont voulu comprendre que je parlais de magie inaccessible aux petits sorciers qu'ils sont alors que je m'arroge le droit de pouvoir les exercer.

Alors que pas du tout. Ce sont bien des magies inaccessibles à tout humain, quelle que soit sa puissance. Parce que c'est de la magie qui concerne un autre élément (et dans ce cas, certains élémentalistes pourront y avoir un accès plus ou moins limité, comme nous avec chacun notre élément), ou de la magie qui a besoin d'une certaine biologie non humaine pour exister (comme la Régénération des Phoenix), ou même de la magie qui reste inaccessible aux êtres vivants dans leur ensemble (la magie du sang des Vampires qui leur permet de fonctionner alors qu'ils ne sont pas considérés comme vivants, puisqu'ils ne respirent pas et qu'ils manquent donc d'une des forces vitales fondamentales).

Derrière ces explications rationnelles, il y a également une part d'idéologie : les Celtes, avec leur croyance en la Magie comme une énergie supérieure à la Nature, croient que la Magie restreint volontairement certains de ses pouvoirs chez les créatures qu'Elle pense ne pas les mériter, parce qu'ils vont être détournés, mal utilisés, utilisés pour créer le Chaos.

Et après trente ans d'enseignement intense pour devenir Grande Prêtresse, il est évident que j'ai adopté cette philosophie. Et ça a été difficile pour moi de ne pas la distiller dans la leçon, parce que c'est pour moi devenu indissociable des règles de base du fonctionnement de la magie. Notre magie fonctionne de telle façon parce que la Magie le veut ainsi, pour telle ou telle raison, certaines connues, d'autres simplement devinées sous l'aune de la religion.

Et je mets au défi ceux qui me le reprocheraient de me prouver que _leur_ système de pensée et de croyance est complètement dépourvu d'une influence religieuse ou dogmatique. Je n'ai simplement pas le même prisme de lecture du monde que les latinistes et leur vision utilitariste de la magie. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que la vision latiniste, même si pratiquée par le plus grand nombre, est la seule à avoir cette optique. Les autres courants magiques, comme le celtisme, ont une vision plus respectueuse de la magie et de la nature, et les considèrent comme des forces bien au delà de la maîtrise et de la compréhension humaine. Bien plus raisonnable à mon humble point de vue celtique.

Mais du coup, garder cette leçon sur des exemples prouvés et vérifiés a été une véritable contrainte pour moi, et si on y ajoute le comportement absolument intolérable de certains élèves...

Les Slytherins ont été les plus sages. Même si certains aimeraient que ce ne soit pas le cas, je _suis_ la meilleure amie de Draco, la Princesse du Prince de Slytherin, et si certains acceptent de se mettre à dos une magicienne relativement inconnue dans le paysage politique britannique, _personne_ ne veut se risquer à affronter le Lord Black.

C'est d'ailleurs amusant comme certains marchent sur des oeufs depuis que Draco a récupéré ce titre. Si l'an dernier, les futurs Deatheaters ne se privaient pas d'afficher leur future affiliation, et n'hésitaient pas trop à menacer Draco qu'ils considéraient avant tout comme un traitre qui allait être d'un moment à l'autre renié par son père, donc sans pouvoir, ils sont beaucoup plus discrets cette année. Si je devais en croire ce que j'entends dans la salle commune, il n'y a plus aucun aspirant au service de Voldemort chez les Serpents. C'est faux, bien entendu, mais ils se gardent bien de le dire à présent.

Mais ils ne seraient pas de vrais Slytherins s'ils ne parvenaient pas à véhiculer leur véritable opinion sur tel ou tel sujet d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sur moi, mon rôle et ma place dans la société par exemple. Donc je n'ai aucune insulte directe de leur part, contrairement aux Gryffindors et aux Hufflepuffs, mais tout est dans le ton et le vocabulaire employé, la condescendance utilisée quand ils me parlent, comme si j'étais encore moins qu'un elfe de maison à leurs yeux.

Même en classe, d'où mon énervement.

Pansy fait tout pour que les rumeurs à mon sujet ne cessent pas. Elle prouve largement qu'elle mérite sa place à Slytherin, et qu'elle n'était pas la Reine des Abeilles pour rien, avant mon arrivée. Je pensais que ce genre de garce n'existait que dans les films de lycées, honnêtement, je n'avais jamais eu jusque là le… bonheur d'en avoir rencontré en vrai.

Autant j'ai eu un léger sentiment de peine au début, parce que bon, je reconnais que j'ai été crue dans ma façon de dire les choses… Autant à présent, toute culpabilité s'est complètement envolée, et je me dis que ma franchise a été très douce par rapport au comportement actuel de Pansy.

Même le gentil Neville me trouve patiente à ne pas répondre ouvertement.

Heureusement, j'ai Daphne et Tracy qui m'aident bien. Et les plus jeunes des Slytherins, qui continuent à me demander d'animer leurs sessions d'histoires improvisées du dimanche soir, et se moquent bien des tractations autant politiques que sociales qui se passent chez les plus âgés des étudiants.

Comme Daphne et Tracy ont accès à la Suite des Fondateurs, les petits _Snakelings_ sont la seule raison pour laquelle je continue à mettre les pieds dans la salle commune de Slytherin…

…

Et ma fierté, aussi, je dois le reconnaître. Ne plus y aller serait leur concéder la victoire, et il en est absolument hors de question. Alors je dois éviter les sorts placés en traître ça et là pour m'humilier, je dois ignorer les insultes plus ou moins déguisées, répondre avec un vitriol suave quand je le peux sans jamais perdre mon sourire…

Mais ça passera. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne et Tracy me soutiennent, et m'assurent que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Que c'est normal, avec ma montée aussi brutale dans les échelons de la Maison, que ça râle et proteste, mais que si je continue à agir comme ça, ça se tassera, et ils passeront à autre chose.

J'espère, parce que ça commence à me fatiguer de devoir toujours être sur mes gardes dans ma propre salle commune, en plus des couloirs.

Tu sais qui Pansy a essayé de recruter à sa cause ? Ron !

Une Slytherin est allée chercher le plus anti-Slytherin de tous les Gryffindors !

J'ai bien ri quand j'ai appris ça !

J'ai _beaucoup_ moins ri quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait réussi à le convraincre… Apparemment, elle a joué sur la carte que Ron veut Hermione et elle, elle veut Draco, donc ils ont tous les deux intérêt à s'associer pour séparer le super-couple, et tous les deux reconnaissent que si je n'étais pas intervenue, les choses seraient restées dans l'ordre établi, c'est-à-dire les Slytherins avec les Slytherins, et les Gryffindors avec les Gryffindors.

Ginny est complètement déprimée depuis qu'elle a appris ça : apparemment, Ron avait fait beaucoup de progrès en matûrité, cet été, mais apprendre que Hermione et Draco sont fiancés a réduit en cendre toute cette progression.

Je pensais qu'il avait surtout acquis un instinct de survie en cessant de s'en prendre directement à moi tout en prétendant être toujours l'ami de Harry, mais non, il avait apparemment vraiment effectué un travail sur lui.

J'avoue que je suis presque impressionnée qu'il en soit capable !

Et Harry a été heureux de l'apprendre : il aura toujours envie de faire en sorte de réparer cette première amitié cassée, mais ce n'est pas encore possible, et il le sait. Pas tant que Ron considère Hermione comme célibataire « _parce qu'un mariage arrangé avec un sale serpent, ça ne compte pas._ »

Ron a réussi à rallier quelques Gryffindors à sa cause, principalement ceux qui pensent encore, malgré les procès, que Dumbledore est un génie, qui a forcément de très bonnes raisons d'avoir agi comme il l'a fait. Je sais par Ginny que Ron ne soutient plus Dumbledore, pas après les procès, et surtout celui où Dumbledore a laissé Mrs Weasley porter tout le blâme des contrats de mariage illégaux entre Harry et Ginny. Mais ces élèves sont faciles à rallier, alors c'est vers eux qu'il s'est tourné.

J'ai demandé à Neville de lui rappeler que ce comportement est très Slytherin, juste histoire de titiller Ron un peu, mais Neville est trop gentil, et je sais qu'il ne le fera pas sans être d'abord attaqué.

Draco s'est moqué en disant que ce n'était certainement pas le genre de coopération inter-Maison à laquelle on s'attendait.

Ha ha ha…

Heureusement, mon temps est bien pris par les rituels de préparation à la plongée dans les noeuds telluriques, et ça me donne une excellente raison de ne pas trop me mêler aux émois et machinations d'adolescents sans importance.

Aujourd'hui, on attaque le plus gros des rituels de préparation. Dans quinze jours exactement, c'est Samhain. Notre pureté physique, mentale et magique est plus importante que jamais.

Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Pas de sexe ! Pendant _quinze_ jours ! Alors que c'est encore le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me détendre et ne pas passer mes nerfs sur les autres élèves !

Harry a ricané :

« Tu sais que tu es censée te détendre à travers les rituels ?

— On ne peut pas faire du sexe un rituel ?

— C'est un rituel d'Imbolc et de Beltane, pas de Samhain… a rappelé sagement Harry. On se rattrapera dans quelques mois.

— J'aime pas quand t'es raisonnable, j'ai répondu sur un ton boudeur. C'est moi la raisonnable et toi la tête brûlée, normalement. »

Harry a éclaté de rire avant de me serrer dans ses bras :

« Ma pauvre chérie qui perd son éxutoire !

— Tu sais que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir dormir séparément ? »

Ça a calmé Harry immédiatement :

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Les rituels parlent juste de sexe !

— Et nous dormons nus tous les deux ! Hors de question que je sente ton corps contre le mien sans avoir le droit de faire autre chose que le regarder… »

Harry a grimacé. Même si nous ne sommes plus techniquement un jeune couple ayant du mal à réfréner sa libido, nous sommes tout de même jeunes, et assez actifs. Et surtout, on n'aime pas planifier notre vie sexuelle. On aime quand ça arrive parce qu'on en a envie, ce qui arrive souvent quand on a un aperçu de la beauté de l'autre. Alors oui, continuer à dormir ensemble comme on en a l'habitude depuis des années, sans avoir le droit de faire autre chose qu'un simple câlin, c'est sans doute trop nous demander.

Et même si Harry en rit et se moque de moi, cette pureté sexuelle, apparemment désuette, est très essentielle au bon fonctionnement du rituel de Samhain. Pendant les quinze prochains jours, on doit limiter au maximum la présence physique de substances et fluides étrangers aux différents rituels de préparation, quels qu'ils soient.

Et ça va assez loin : pas de produit cosmétique, les produits d'hygiène ont une composition dictée par les rituels de préparation, les produits de soin sont à limiter au maximum… On ne doit manger que la nourriture autorisée pendant cette période (assez pauvre, je dois dire, ce régime est fait pour qu'on puise dans nos réserves physiques comme les rituels nous forcent à puiser dans nos réserves mentales et magiques), on ne doit boire que de l'eau en dehors des rituels où on boit souvent des tisanes et infusions très spécifiques (et extrêmement amères)…

En résumé : heureusement que ça ne dure que quinze jours !

Et puis après, on attaque la période hivernale avec les plats bien riches servis à Hogwarts, je pourrai me remplumer…

Ça fait toujours un peu drôle de dire ça… Moi qui ai passé toute ma vie d' _avant_ à dire que ce n'est absolument pas grave si je puise dans mes réserves parce que justement, j'en ai, des réserves… Mais à présent, perdre deux trois kilos, c'est perdre du muscle ou du gras essentiel au bon fonctionnement de mon métabolisme…

Heureusement, j'ai pris l'habitude des régimes rituels de la culture celtique, et ce n'est pas particulièrement difficile de manger de la salade et des champignons quand ton voisin sorcier mange une tourte à la viande… Un peu plus quand ledit voisin mange de la tarte aux pommes, par contre… J'aime toujours autant le sucré…

Enfin, dans quinze jours, j'arrête de te parler de rituels et de préparatoires bizarres, et on reviendra à la petite vie de lycéenne habituelle, avec les ragots et les soirées.

En attendant, gros bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Désolée, désolée, désolée, j'ai un jour de retard !

Mais je me rends compte que j'ai attaqué trop de choses à la fois, et je suis en train de me laisser déborder... Je crois que je vais devoir apprendre à contrôler mon débordement d'hormones et d'optimisme et d'envie d'agir si ça doit durer encore pendant des années... :D Enfin, ça fait du bien de retrouver l'humeur que j'avais plus jeune, et pas la jeune femme déprimant facilement que j'étais ces dernières années... C'est bien pour écrire, déprimer, mais pas pour transformer cette écriture en quelque chose de constructif...

Enfin, toujours est-il que je viens de terminer ce chapitre, et qu'il me plaît, donc le voilà.

Autant vous dire que je galère complètement à écrire ces chapitres, parce que j'ai l'impression de faire plus ou moins du remplissage jusqu'à Samhain. C'était une très mauvaise idée de les mettre en "pause", au moins, ça me donnait prétexte, avec l'emploi du temps surchargé de Manon, de ne la faire écrire que maxi une fois par semaine et le temps s'écoulait plus vite...

Donc voyez, suite à vos retours, Pansy et Ron refont leur apparition, ce qui n'était pas vraiment prévu. Mais au moins, ça me permet d'avoir de vrais chapitres, et ça peut très bien s'enchaîner avec la suite, donc merci pour les idées :)

Si vous en avez d'autres pour occuper Manon sans la faire aller en cours jusqu'à Samhain, je suis preneuse :D

Il y en a une que je vais reprendre des échanges privés que j'ai eus avec un de vous (merci _encore une fois_ Gilgalad Swiftblade, ce n'est pas la première fois que tes suggestions ressortent dans la fic...), et que je vais donc commencer à introduire dès le prochain chapitre. Rien de bien mirobolant, mais ça peut être amusant, et ma foi, ça pourra aussi bien servir pour la suite :)

Je vais essayer de sortir le prochain chapitre à temps, parce qu'il est prévu le 23 juin, et que je suis en vacances à partir de samedi, et que samedi sera la seule journée des vacances que je passerai à la maison (je vais voir les châteaux de la Loire sur une bonne partie de la semaine prochaine ! J'ai hâte ! :) )

Sur ce, je retourne à l'écriture, et je vous dis à bientôt ! :)


	12. 24 octobre 1996

**Jeudi 24 octobre 1996**

Chère Marie,

Je sais, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas écrit, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse parce que j'ai _le temps_. Mais franchement, à part te dire que je fais des rituels dont je ne peux pas raconter les détails, et les mesquineries des élèves qui commencent à devenir un peu trop habituelles à mon goût, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant…

Même si ces élèves seraient frustrés d'apprendre que je tiens leurs racontards idiots à mon sujet comme inintéressants. C'est pas grave. Comme ça, eux aussi connaissent la frustration. Moi, je suis frustrée parce que je dois m'écraser pour la précieuse réputation de mon _cher et tendre_ , et parce que ledit cher et tendre n'est même pas avec moi la nuit pour me servir d'oreiller, ce qui serait pourtant une juste compensation pour les efforts de retenue que je fais actuellement…

Heureusement qu'il ne reste plus qu'une semaine, je crois qu'elle ne saurait pas passer trop vite…

Sinon, si j'ai pris mon journal, ce n'est pas pour que tu m'entendes me plaindre de ma triste routine du moment (oui, j'ai le droit de faire du mélodrame, je suis _frustrée_ !)

Harry a bien été occupé cette semaine, et on a appris aujourd'hui pourquoi : des étudiants ont profité de la consigne de libre proposition d'idées pour améliorer la vie et l'enseignement à Hogwarts pour demander à refonder le _Hogwarts' Whispers_ [ndla : _Whispers_ veut dire _murmures, chuchotements_ ]. Apparemment, au XVIIIè siècle, il y a eu un étudiant qui avait décidé de suivre cette toute nouvelle mode dans le monde non-magique : la presse régulière d'informations. Et il a fondé le _Hogwarts' Whispers_ , avant de sortir de Hogwarts et de fonder l'ancêtre du _Daily Prophet_.

Ce journal étudiant a été maintenu en parfaite continuité jusqu'en 1955, où un étudiant a publié un article incendaire sur Dumbledore et son intervention très tardive contre Grindelwald, à l'occasion du dixième anniversaire de la défaite du terroriste. L'article avait fait scandale, a été publié dans la presse grand public, et c'est la source des rumeurs qui existaient encore jusqu'au procès de Dumbledore, selon lesquelles il aurait pris tout son temps avant d'intervenir contre son ancien amant. Dumbledore, pas encore directeur (il le sera l'année suivante), mais déjà très influent auprès d'un directeur Dippet plus tout jeune, a fait purement et simplement fermer le journal suite à ça.

Et donc aujourd'hui, des étudiants qui se souviennent de l'existence de ce journal veulent le recréer.

Harry est parfaitement d'accord, il estime que c'est une très bonne école pour apprendre à réfléchir par soi-même et faire des recherches réelles pour avoir des réponses. Je le soutiens complètement là-dessus.

McGonagall aussi est d'accord, elle se souvient du journal, et elle avait été choquée par sa fermeture à l'époque alors que Dumbledore n'était certainement pas le premier enseignant que le journal égratignait. Mais elle veut que les règles de gestion de l'époque soient également reprises, parce que ce sont elles qui ont permis au journal de perdurer malgré le renouvellement fréquent des effectifs.

Par exemple, il n'y a pas un seul éditeur en chef, il y en a cinq : un par maison, et un neutre. L'éditeur en chef neutre n'intervient qu'en cas de désaccord sur la ligne éditoriale entre les quatre autres. C'est donc le sous-directeur de Hogwarts qui remplit ce rôle, en l'occurence Flitwick.

Ensuite, il doit y avoir absolument toutes les maisons représentées. McGonagall se fiche que la section Sciences et Découvertes soit écrite principalement par des Ravenclaws, alors que la section Politique est squattée par les Slytherins, tant qu'on permet à des membres d'autres maisons calés sur le sujet d'intervenir.

Enfin, chaque élève, même s'il ne fait pas partie du club de journalisme, a le droit de proposer ponctuellement un article, qui pourra être publié s'il correspond à la ligne éditoriale.

Harry a rajouté des conditions supplémentaires : aucune discrimination sur le genre, la race, l'origine, le niveau de vie, la parenté, la puissance, tant dans les personnes recrutées dans le club, que dans les sujets abordés.

Et il veut que tous les articles soient prouvés par des faits solides et vérifiables, et que les opinions, qui ont le droit d'être exprimées, soient clairement indiquées comme étant une opinion. Il estime que, comme le journal est gratuit, et rédigé par des bénévoles, il n'y a pas d'enjeu de course au lectorat et au chiffre d'affaire, et qu'on peut donc se passer des articles racoleurs mais sans fondement.

En effet, le journal est complètement financé par Hogwarts. Harry a réouvert le compte qui avait longtemps dédié au journal, et y a versé une jolie petite somme pour que le club puisse se rééquiper et moderniser ses installations. Par la suite, il y aura une subvention annuelle qui sera versée, pour le maintien en bon état de fonctionnement des appareils achetés, l'achat des consommables, et les frais liés aux articles (achat de parutions spécialisées ou de livres servant de sources, frais de déplacement pour certaines enquêtes…).

Mais Harry a insisté sur le fait que le journal est subordonné à Hogwarts en tant qu'institution scolaire, et non en tant que propriété des Potter. Le journal n'est pas obligé de suivre les orientations politiques des Potter, et peut très bien faire un article à charge contre la famille, tant que c'est prouvé.

McGonagall et lui ont rajouté une clause dans le règlement du journal, qui dit qu'il ne peut être dissous que sur accord explicite des Héritiers des Fondateurs, du directeur (ou de la directrice) en place et de son sous-directeur. Comme la Charte de Hogwarts interdit à un Héritier, ou deux Héritiers de la même lignée, d'occuper ces deux postes à la fois, ça permet d'éviter une nouvelle fermeture intempestive parce qu' _un_ article n'aura pas plu à _une_ personne.

Une fois ces règles posées, McGonagall a réouvert le local qui avait été attribué au club de journalisme pendant près de deux siècles. On voit clairement l'influence que le journal a eu à une époque en voyant les locaux auxquels il avait droit.

On rentre par une porte qui ressemble à celle d'une salle de classe, dans un long couloir ne comprenant que deux autres portes, sauf que derrière, ce n'est pas _du tout_ une salle de classe. C'est d'abord un petit endroit d'accueil ouvert, avec un petit salon, un comptoir pour une personne chargée de l'accueil, un stand pour la dernière publication, des étagères pour les publications précédentes.

Le club a été fermé tellement brusquement que tout est quasiment resté en l'état, et il y a encore sur le bureau derrière le comptoir le registre des visiteurs, et le livre de réservation des bureaux, où les journalistes en herbe peuvent rencontrer des témoins ou les personnes faisant l'objet d'un article. De chaque côté du comptoir, il y a une double porte sur le mur du fond. D'un côté, ça dessert trois petits bureaux neutres, ceux qui peuvent justement être réservés, avant qu'une autre double porte mène à un immense _open space_ , avec une très grande hauteur sous plafond, qui peut être accédé aussi par la deuxième double porte du hall d'accueil.

Cet _open space_ est occupé par des dizaines de bureaux plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins équipés d'étagères et de rangements… Là aussi, la fermeture abrupte est visible : il y a des articles inachevés qui traînent sur les bureaux, des vestes et des accessoires abandonnés par leur propriétaire qui devait certainement penser pouvoir les récupérer le lendemain avant d'apprendre la fermeture des locaux…

Le mur du fond est couvert de grandes fenêtres faisant entrer la lumière du jour à flots dans la pièce. Quand la pièce a une activité normale, ça doit être très agréable, mais là, ça met surtout en avant les couches de poussière.

Contre le mur de gauche se trouve une grande salle de réunion, sans doute là où devaient se retrouver les journalistes pour décider du contenu de la prochaine édition, et répartir les sujets.

Sur le mur de droite, il y a une autre double porte, avec un pannonceau indiquant la « Salle de Presse ». Sans doute là où sont les imprimantes. Enfin, à chaque angle de la pièce, il y a un escalier qui mène à une galerie qui fait la longueur des trois murs, ceux de gauche et de droite, et celui derrière nous, où se trouvent les portes par lesquelles nous sommes entrés. Au dessus de la salle de réunion, de la salle de presse, et de l'accueil se trouvent d'autres bureaux, dont ceux des éditeurs en chef, et les éditeurs des principales rubriques. Ces bureaux sont vitrés et ont pleine vue sur l' _open space_.

Bref, les locaux d'un journal de lycée ont la même classe que ceux d'un vrai journal. Quand Harry dit que Hogwarts a longtemps chouchouté ses élèves, il ne plaisante pas. Je me demande quels autres locaux de clubs oubliés peuvent encore exister et être réouverts… Je suis sûre qu'il y a une arène de duel quelque part.

Les futurs journalistes ont été ravis en découvrant les lieux.

Le comité éditorial a déjà été décidé, et les quatre éditeurs en chef seront Colin Crevey pour les Gryffindors, Terry Boot pour les Ravenclaws, Ernie McMillan pour les Hufflepuffs, et Blaise Zabini pour les Slytherins. Colin est le seul qui n'a pas encore passé ses OWLs (il est justement en cinquième année), mais son enthousiasme pour le journalisme est tel que les autres Gryffis n'ont pas eu le coeur de lui refuser cette place. Et ça veut dire qu'un des éditeurs pourra faire la transition avec le groupe suivant, quand Blaise, Ernie et Terry seront diplômés.

Aucun de nous cinq mages ne faisons partie du club : on a bien assez de travail comme ça ! Et ça permet de garantir aux autres élèves qui pourraient être inquiets d'avoir à subir notre… propagande, que ce ne sera pas le cas. Ernie et Colin ne font même pas partie de notre groupe d'amis.

Hermione et moi avons déploré l'absence de présence féminine parmi les quatre éditeurs en chef, mais en réalité, aucune des filles présentes au club de journalisme n'a voulu de ce poste. Quel que soit leur motif, on ne peut pas les forcer au nom d'une égalité des sexes, hein ?

La renaissance du journal a été annoncée ce matin à l'école toute entière. Et les membres déjà présents (ils sont une dizaine) ont déjà affiché dans les salles communes des annonces de recrutement, pour les différentes rubriques à couvrir.

Pendant ce temps, les éditeurs en chef, avec Harry et McGonagall, s'occupent de rénover les locaux. Harry et McGonagall ont décidé d'importer du matériel de l'étranger, plus performant que les presses britanniques très… traditionnelles… C'est également l'occasion de montrer que technologie et magie peuvent faire bon ménage, même dans un lieu aussi chargé de magie que Hogwarts.

Dans quelques jours, le journal aura donc une presse flambant neuve, capable d'imprimer en couleurs et en mouvement, et d'assembler elle-même les pages pour former un journal complet. Le fabricant promet une production de dix journaux complets par minute.

Tous les bureaux, eux, sont équipés d'ordinateurs connectés entre eux (mais pas à l'Internet), afin de permettre l'écriture, l'édition et l'agencement des articles de manière plus fluide. La presse, elle, est connectée aux ordinateurs des éditeurs en chef, qui peuvent envoyer en impression rapidement un journal terminé.

Hermione a insisté pour que soit ajouté au système un outil de numérisation, pour permettre d'archiver dans une base de donnée les vieilles éditions, et certaines sources.

Les appareils photos sont eux aussi importés, afin de pouvoir travailler avec du numérique, mais tout en gardant la possibilité d'imprimer des photos mouvantes. Colin est absolument ravi : les nouveaux appareils seront bien plus discrets dans le monde non-magique que les appareils sorciers habituellement trouvés en Grande Bretagne, avec leur apparence début de siècle et leur gros flash à l'ancienne.

On a parié, Draco et moi, que la modernisation de l'équipement du journal entraînerait l'arrivée rapide des autres médias modernes à Hogwarts. Je pense qu'on aura une salle de projection cinéma avant Yule, mais Draco pense que la mentalité sorcière est encore assez résistante, et il a parié pour la fin de l'année scolaire. On verra vite qui a raison !

En attendant, avec toute cette modernisation, les éditeurs en chef ont choisi de garder l'ancienne apparence du journal, avec l'en-tête et le format inchangés. Ils ont décidé d'intégrer la couleur, et pour eux, c'est une première étape suffisante.

Et ils sont au taquet, les journalistes ! Avant même l'arrivée de tout le matériel promis, ils commencent déjà à préparer la première édition ! Les éditeurs en chef veulent qu'elle marque les esprits, donc ils sont en train de motiver les troupes.

Flitwick a promis aussi d'encadrer les entretiens pour le recrutement des nouveaux journalistes. Ça va redevenir une vraie ruche rapidement ! Pour l'instant, ils partent sur un format mensuel, le temps de se mettre en route, mais ils veulent passer par la suite sur une édition hebdomadaire, et ça promet beaucoup d'activité !

Et le journal a donné des envies à d'autres élèves, qui voient que Harry et McGonagall acceptent de déployer des moyens pour les activités extra-scolaires. Ça avait été annoncé à la rentrée, mais beaucoup n'y avaient pas cru, et je les comprends : jusque là, aucun effort n'était fait pour donner aux élèves des occupations en dehors des cours, malgré la vie en pensionnat. Même les joueurs de Quidditch devaient s'équiper tous seuls !

D'ailleurs, c'est une des nouvelles revendications : les équipes des Maisons veulent un set de balais pour leurs joueurs. Harry est en train de négocier avec eux au moment où je t'écris : il veut leur proposer un set fiable mais de base, et permettre à ceux qui veulent un balai plus puissant de se le fournir eux-mêmes. Les jumeaux Weasleys ont joué toute leur carrière à Hogwarts sur des balais des années soixante, alors il accepte de proposer des balais modernes, fiables tant pour le jeu qu'en termes de sécurité, mais il ne veut pas fournir de _Firebolts_ à des équipes scolaires. Trop risqué, surtout que le jeu des matches scolaires est beaucoup plus lent que le jeu des professionnels, et ce serait plus dangereux qu'autre chose, sauf si on est un Attrapeur doué.

Enfin, le journal concrétise l'évolution que Harry et McGonagall sont en train d'apporter à Hogwarts, avant même la parution du premier exemplaire ! J'ai hâte de le lire, cet exemplaire, du coup !

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Pour commencer, toutes mes excuses pour le retard de publication. L'essentiel de ce chapitre a été écrit le dimanche même où j'ai publié le dernier chapitre, mais... entre les vacances, la recherche d'appartement, la léthargie provoquée par la canicule (mon appartement n'est pas descendu en dessous de 28° la nuit dernière... vive les ilôts de contentration urbaine avec un seul arbre dans le quartier...)... je crois que je me suis cherchée des excuses pour ne pas l'achever correctement et le relire dans les temps.

L'un de vous a souligné que c'est un peu plat en termes d'intrigue pour le moment, et je suis absolument d'accord, et ça me pèse pas mal au niveau de l'écriture. Heureusement, il ne me reste plus que le chapitre avec Samhain, et on devrait (enfin !) arriver à l'élément perturbateur de ce tome !

Certains ont émis d'excellentes propositions sur la nature de cet élément, qui sera le fil rouge de ce tome, et les jeux sont donc ouverts pendant encore environ un mois, le temps que je publie le chapitre de Samhain :)

J'espère en tout cas que l'introduction du journal de Hogwarts vous plaît !

Je ne peux certainement pas en porter le crédit toute seule, plusieurs fan-fics en font mention, et cela m'avait même été suggéré au début de la publication du tome 2 par un de vous (merci Gilgalad Swiftblade ! Je m'en suis souvenue sur le tard, mais ça m'a vraiment aidée pour débloquer un peu la narration !). L'apparence des locaux est inspirée de séries télés, mais aussi d'une fic HP que vous trouverez sur ce site : _I know Your Secrets_ , de Myrddin de Celestis, en anglais. C'est du pur Dumbledore bashing, mais faut pas être très regardant sur la qualité d'écriture et de narration. Je ne la recommande pas vraiment, mais je l'ai lue il y a quelques années, et elle a laissé dans un coin de ma tête l'idée d'un journal à Hogwarts ayant un peu plus de pouvoir qu'une simple feuille de choux étudiante. Donc crédit. Ah, et mois des fiertés oblige, je me dois de signaler que c'est une des rares fics ouvertement yuri (amours lesbiens) que j'ai lues. Un peu abracadabrantesque dans les relations et les rebondissements, mais bon... c'est suffisamment rare pour être signalé, et ça peut peut-être intéresser certains d'entre vous :)

En attendant, au lieu de me retrouver à précipiter un chapitre pour dimanche prochain (ce qui ne vous satisfera sans doute pas plus que moi s'il est bâclé), j'ai décidé de décaler les dates.

On se retrouve donc le 14 juillet pour le prochain chapitre, sur Samhain donc ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous !


End file.
